1 Other Side of the Door
by LeandroGarel
Summary: Izumi was feeling the las days of her life were close. Somehow, she felt she had to bring Ed and Al back. Gathering the most powerful alchemists the Elric brothers had met, she opens the door and brings them but...[Ling,RanFan and other characters appear!
1. The Door Turns

**Chapter 1. The door turns.**

Izumi was staring through the window. Some kids were playing with a ball, and she had already repaired many windows because of that. She wondered what had happened with the Elric brothers. As far as she knew, Al had crossed the door, and she liked to think that they were together.

Almost every night she had dreams about them, alone, in a dark world where horrific creatures lived. She woke up in the middle of the night and thought of her three children.

Nobody knew where Wrath was either. There had been sightings of a boy in long black hair with two automail parts stealing chickens from farms around the area, but she didn't want to go for him.

"I'm still weak after all". She thought to herself.

One night, she didn't sleep. She had been thinking a lot, and had made up her mind. She wanted to do it, before her condition got worse, and died.

She was going to bring them back.

**000**

Ed had a diary, where he kept information about their trips. That same diary was the one he used to write some notes about alchemy. The ones Izumi had taught him. In one of his trips to Liesenburgh, he had forgotten that notebook in Winry's house. That was the last time he was there.

Izumi traveled to Liesenburgh, and went to see Winry right away. She came out very pleased to see her, and so did Rose, with her baby in hands. Izumi asked for the notebook, and checked al the information about the alchemists the Elric brothers had met.

She wrote a letter, explaining her plan, and asked them to come to the ruins of Ed and Al's old house.

**000**

Roy Mustang had woke up much better that morning. To his side was Riza, still asleep. He kissed her in the cheek, and stood up. The doctor had told him he could stop wearing that eye patch he hated so much, for it reminded him of his former leader.

He walked through the aisle of his new house, and jumped over Hayate, who went pass him running. Next to the door, in the floor, there were some letters.

Most of them were insignificant propaganda of newly built cars, so he didn't pay (much) attention. Only one letter caught his interest.

The rain had ceased during the night. The sun shined through the window, and the coffee was warm. Riza went into the kitchen, half asleep, and poured a cup of coffee to herself. She sat next to Roy.

"What's with that worried look in your eyes?" She asked.

He took a while to answer.

"Someone is bringing them back".

**000**

Major Armstrong met Roy in the train station. Riza came with him and Hayate.

"You got a letter too, Roy?"

"You haven't called me Roy in a long time, Armstrong".

The train was ready to leave. As soon as they got an empty compartment, they sat down and didn't speak until they got to Liesenburgh.

Winry's house had become practically a hotel. Although there were few alchemists around, most of the people who had met the Elric brothers had came too. They were mostly happy to talk about their adventures with the Elric brothers, and were also serious about the fact of bringing them back. What really no one expected was what happened at night.

Everyone had arrived. They were about to go to sleep, when Paninya, (the girl with both automail legs because of a train accident) heard a noise on the roof. At first she thought it was a cat, but then she heard a loud metal bang, similar to the one caused by her legs.

She woke everyone up, and made them surround the house. Psiren and Paninya went up the roof, and they saw a shadow wandering there. Paninya tried to catch it, but she got hit in the stomach, and sent off flying. Psiren jumped and caught the shadow from behind, and noticed it was the size of a twelve year old, but one of his arms was cold. She was pulled over his shoulder, and tossed off the roof. Russel Tringham and his little brother Fletcher grew a tree by alchemy and caught her in midair.

Izumi went up the roof, and got ready to fight, but she didn't. The shadow ran towards her and hugged her. She felt a cold automail arm around her waist, and hugged Wrath back.

**000**

The next morning, they all went to the ruins of the Elric's house.

Izumi, Fletcher, Russel, Roy, Armstrong, Psiren, and Wrath stood around the house forming a circle. Their first attempt failed, because they couldn't create enough energy.

Then, everybody filled in the circle. They were all next to each other, surrounding almost completely the house. Now, the alchemists tried again, and again, they failed.

They were about to give up, when something they didn't count on happened.

**000**

A big, furry creature, with hare-like ears, wearing a coat, a hat and sunglasses appeared. By its side, there was a little girl, with dark purple eyes.

"You are doing it all wrong". Said Shou Tucker.

**000**

At first, everyone started insulting him, but Izumi remained calm, and went up to him.

"If that is so, than how are we supposed to do it?" She said.

"Try doing as Ed would do" And he handed over a bunch of papers.

She started checking them out, and saw how perfect every note and circle in it was. She found one, particularly interesting. These were Ed's personal notes, where he kept his theories of alchemy. Many of them were very old, and had a signature that read: Hohenheim.

**000**

The newest pages had better and improved versions of similar circles to those of Hohenheim, and were signed by Ed.

Izumi was proud that she had accomplished such a great student, and made every non-alchemist to hold hands and create a circle around the house. The alchemists where inside that circle, forming a smaller circle, and in the center, Izumi stood.

"Now" She said.

The alchemists hold hands, and then kneeled. With their hands on the ground, they all performed some of their own alchemy. Izumi clapped her hands and took all the alchemy to herself, and created a circle. First, it was made of vines. Then, they turned on fire, and then he became water. After that, Wrath made them become light. Izumi was amazed by this, and so was wrath himself. Then it became stones. While Izumi hold the connection, Tucker walked up to her with his daughter next to him.

"You need to pay for this, the strongest alchemy ever made, and we are the coin" He said. Izumi touched them, and all of a sudden, there it was.

The Door.

Everyone stared at it. Izumi saw she was surrounded in the circle, and the door started opening. Tucker and Nina were pulled in. He smiled, and the laughed.

"I am the ultimate alchemist! I have made the best Alchemy EVER!".

Once he was swallowed by the darkness, the door remained open. Wrath didn't want to look at it, and he was shaking of fear. He was the only one still kneeling. Everyone else was staring at the open door.

Izumi made him stand up.

"Don't be scared. That part of your life is over. Right now I need your help one last time".

He stood up, and hugged her again. She looked at him, and kissed his forehead. He hugged her a bit harder, and lost all his fears. He was with his mother.

They both stood in front of the Door, and a shadow came down. It opened a pair of eyes, and looked at wrath. He looked back defiantly.

"I don't belong with you" He said.

"You never have, silly boy".

"We have made a fair trade. We handed over a lot of power, and two bodies. We want all our effort paid as it should".

"Name your desire, since you have paid, I will bring it for you".

"Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. They went through this door not so long ago, and now they must come back".

"Fine" Said the shadow, and floated slowly back towards the door.

**000**

Eveyone looked expectant towards the door. Izumi and Wrath stood in front of it alone. Suddenly, a hand came through the darkness. It was an automail hand. Three more hands appeared, and then to blond heads. Two faces with blue eyes turned up, and looked at everyone. They were coming out.

Ed and Al where there.

They smiled, and everyone started cheering. Izumi was crying, and Wrath hold her smiling slightly.

Hundreds of hands came out of the door, from behind the Elric brothers, and grabbed Izumi. She wasn't surprised, but everyone shut up. Wrath tried to hold her, but she told him to remain calm. He cried silently.

Ed and Al looked at her coming towards them, and she hugged them.

"I'm very proud of you" She said.

Everyone was tearing, for happiness and sadness, and Ed and Al did too.

**000**

Surprisingly, the door started turning around. Wrath jumped towards Ed, and grabbed his hand.

"Mother will not go in vain!" He yelled.

Ed grabbed Al's hand, and they tried to come down, but the door turned and separated their hands from Wrath's. They went back through the door, as it turned, and closed with a loud bang. The white place where everyone was standing disappeared, and they were back at Liesenburgh.

Pynako was the first one to stand up. She walked towards Wrath, and pat his back. Winry came close to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"They are all gone! Mom and brothers are gone!" He cried.

Everyone was sad. It was as if somebody had just died. To them, that was what had just happened. Roy Mustang was the only one who wasn't really sad. He started thinking, and put his spark gloves one. He snapped his fingers, creating a spark, and tried to make a big flame out of it, but he couldn't.

"Armstrong, try to create a statue with your alchemy" He said.

Armstrong, surprised as he was, did as he was told, but all he achieved was to shake the ground a bit.

"I can't transmute".

"I thought so" Said Roy. "Now that the door turned, Alchemy cant be used in this side. But it can be used in the other side of the door".

There was a ray of hope in Wrath's heart.

"That means they can come back?"

"They need to find out how to". He said with a smirk.

**000**

In the other side of the door, Ed woke up. He was in an alley. In front of him there was a graffiti on the wall, and lots of cans of paint around him. Al was near him, and started to wake up. They looked around, and looked at how they were dressed. Underneath the graffiti, there was a date: 5/24/06.

They had been in this world before, but that was 60 years ago. Ed was dressed with a red shirt, jeans and black sneakers. His hair was short. Al looked just as always, but he was wearing a green shirt, and similar jeans as Ed, only older.

"Where the heck are we now?".


	2. The Gate Wasn't Destroyed

Chapter 2. The gate wasn't destroyed

Ed and Al were walking down the street. Thay were amazed looking at the T.V. inside the shops.

"Its like portable cinema!" Said Al.

Ed looked around sceptically. He kept walking, even though they didn't know where to go.

He had an idea, and as soon as he saw a bookstore, he went in. Al kept walking until he realized Ed wasn't by his side, and turned around running. He went inside the bookstore, and searched for Ed.

Five minutes later, he found him. He was checking a book on a table, and there was a wallet near the book. Ed was looking at the book very focused.

Al checked the cover.

XX century History.

"What?" He said, surprised.

"We moved. The time, while we were switching sides, must have run faster in this world. According to this, there was a Second World War, and it began the year we were in Germany". Ed said.

"Where are we now then?" Said Al, nervous.

"According to what I found in my wallet, I'm the 18 year old student called Edward Elric, descendant from Germans, single, 1.75 meters tall".

"You grew up while in the gate". Said Al smirking.

Ed's face changed dramatically.

"Who are you calling a nature's phenomenon who can't grow up while time-traveling?". He shouted.

A forty year old man told him to keep silence inside the bookstore. Al was laughing silently.

"I didn't say that" He whispered.

Alphonse searched his own pocket, and found a wallet. Inside, he found 20 dollars, an an I.D. It said he was Alphonse Elric, 16 year old student.

"Hey… Look, I grew up 3 years in the gate!".

"There is a lot to find out yet. For example…" He shut up.

"…Why didn't Roy Mustang destroy the gate!".

The forty year old kicked them out.

o0o

Roy gathered everyone at Winry's house.

"I knew the gate couln't be destroyed… So I didn't even try. The results may have been catastrophic (even more) after the battle".

"How did you know?" asked Wrath. He was sad, looking by the window, but still concentrated on the conversation.

Riza Hawkeye rose.

"My father was Colonell Mustang's master, and I am the keeper of his secret as an alchemist".

"Riza has a tattoo on her back. I made a copy of it and used alchemy to see what would happen. Somehow, I was sent inside the door, and learned evreything".

"If that is so, then why do you keep using your sparky gloves?" Asked Armstrong.

"In spite of all my knowledge, I still don't know how to create a spark without anything but my hands".

"So… they can come back…" Interrupted Wrath.

"Yes, but first they must find out how".

"And can they bring mother back?"

o0o

The Elric brothers kept walking. They were trying to find the adress in their I.Ds, but this had proven hard, since they didn't know where the heck they were.

At about seven o'clock, before nightfall, they sat down, awfully tired of walking. They were sitting near a trashcan, which was in front of a house. The lights turned on, and the dor opened. A tall blonde man, carrying a big trash bag walked past them and opened the can.

When he turned around they saw him.

Hohenheim.

They were both amazed. Ed had seen him die, when Envy bit him in the castle. He looked at them, and smiled.

"There you are… Come on in, dinner's ready". He walked inside the house, and left the door open.

Ed and Al switched looks.

"Are you coming, guys?" Hohenheim asked.

"Yeah, we're stretching a bit" Ed lied.

"Suit yourselves, but close the door once you come in" A woman's voice said.

"Al, listen to me… Act normal. You eat, try not to talk much, and please, please, don't talk about alchemy".

"If there's milk in the table, you will have to drink it. You are taller here, so you must like it, and they will be suspicious if you don't".

Ed's eyes changed again.

When they walked in, Hohenheim was bringing a bottle of whine to the table. Al turned back and closed the door, and sat down. Ed did the same thing, and poored some water in his cup.

"Why did you switch places, guys?". Hohenheim asked.

"…" Both Elric brothers were caught by surprise.

"It's time for big changes, old man". Said Ed, trying to act calm.

"Ok, I AM old, but im not a pipsqueak for not drinking milk".

Edward would have transmuted his arm into a gigantic knife, if only it weren't flesh and bone again.

"He's right, brother, drink some milk" Al poured milk on an empty glass, and switched it for the one Ed had in front. Al looked at him viciously.

"Screw it" Ed thought. He grabbed the glass and swallowed it entirely. It wasn't so bad.

"Finally. The only reason why you are a pipsqueak is because you never tried cow milk when you were young".

The door of the kitchen opened before he had a chance to stab Hohenheim with his fork.

Trisha Elric walked in with a bowl of spaghetti.

o0o

Ed and Al tried to keep quiet, and waited for their mother to serve them. They all started eating.

"Honey, you know I don't want you to call Eddy 'Pipsqueak'".

"Ok, dear, I was just messing around". He smiled.

Ed thought to himself "Eddy!".

They had dinner peacefully, until Al said 'Hey, an ant' and Ed hit him in the head. Then the ant bit him, he shouted, Trisha told him to calm own, and tell his brother he was sorry.

He did, and in a low voice, so only Al would hear him, he said:

"Once I find out how, I'll transmute your bed to a saw".

o0o

The other day, Hohenheim woke them up at seven AM. They got dressed with the uniforms on their desks, and their father made them brakefast. A cup of coffe for Ed and some orange juice for Al.

Then he took them to school.

"New school, kids, make friends".

Ed was in the final year of high school, and Al was a freshman. He got bothered by bigger students, but since he was so experienced in fighting, they didn't mean a thing.

In a break, while Al was kicking some ass, Ed was looking at him. A guy came close to him.

"That's some pretty good fighting there". The boy said. He was in the class with Ed, but he hadn't payed much attention. Speciallly since Winry wa sitting next to him in the classroom.

"Yeah, we used to practice a lot back at home". Ed said.

He turned to look at his schoolmate. He was a chines guy, a bit taller than him. He had long hair, tied up, almost raching his waist, and his shirt was outside his pants.

"I'm Ling" He said.

"Ed" Answered Ed.

They started talking while they watch Al fight. The only defficiency in their school, as Ed was told by Ling, was that the teachers had a lot of personal problems, and they didn't watch the students during the brakes.

Al had knocked down every senior student but Ling and his own brother. He was walking towards them when someone jumped off a tree and walked towards him. He had his shirt inside the pants, and his tie around his head, keeping his hair off his face. He had long, dark green hair. His eyes where purple.

"Nice fighting" said Envy.

Al turned around when he recognised his voice.

"Care to try me out?".

Ed was frost still. He was to amazed to move. Ling looked at Al smiling.

Al moved towards Envy, and tried to kick him in the face, but he ducked, rolled under him, and kicked him in the back, pushing him forward. The he jumped with his arms, turned in the air, and looked at him, with both hands in his pockets.

"That was predictable, make something better". He said.

Al ran towards him, and tried to kick his legs, but Envy jumped, and was ready to hit him behind the head, when Ed came in and punched him in the face. Envy fall to the ground, and looked at Ed furiously.

"What the hell are you doing, pipsqueak?"

"I'm tired-Of you-Caling me-PIPSQUEAK!".

He jumped over Envy, and tried to kick his head, but Envy roll aside, and kicked him behind his legs. Ed fall to the ground, and Envy hit him in the face. Then, he stood up, and held his hand for Ed.

"Nice fighting, man". He said, cleaning the dirt off his cheek. "You did surprise, kid". He said to Al while he helped Ed stand up.

"I'm Remy Vios. Everyone calls me Envy, so feel free to do so".


	3. The Emperor's Son

Chapter 3. The Emperor's Son.

Remy, or Envy, as he liked to be called, lived alone in an apartment 5 blocks away from school. His parents were divorced, and since he was quite a troublemaker, his mother used to come once in a while.

He wasn't so different from the Envy of Amestris, except he couldn't shape-shift, and he wasn't wanting to kill people all the time. Ed was afraid of what would happen if he saw Hohenheim when he went to his house to do some homework, but he didn't react at all.

Al was spending a lot of time with Trisha. He helped her in the kitchen, and talked with her when Hohenheim was at work. He was feeling really happy about this encounter.

Ed tried to behave as teenage as possible. Once in a while he discussed with Hohenheim, but he always ended up joking. It took a week for Ed to learn that they never really argued, in spite of his seriousness towards his father.

In school, Ed tried to get closer to Winry. She was just like the Winry of Amestris, and loved cars and electronics. She invited the four of them to her house, and showed her some little objects she was builidng. One was a robot, which was just like Al's suit of armor.

The little robot could fight, and it was very funny to watch. It fought teddy bears, an old doll Winry kept because "it helped her remember". Al picked it up, and asked winry if he could take the head off. She clicked it open, and gave it to him. With a pencil, he draw a circle just like the one his suit of armor had.

"Now we have to perform some magic…" Ed said. He clapped his hands, and put the on the robot. They all laughed. Then, Al noticed something.

The circle shined.

Once Winry clicked the head back on, the little robot started talking.

"Why is aeveryone so big!" He looked at Ed, amazed.

"Brother, you really grew up this time!".

If Winry hadnt hit him with a wrench, he would have kicked the robot through the window. A while later, the robot just fell flat.

"How did you make it talk?" Winry asked.

Both Ed and Al's faces were scary.

"You Ok?" Ling asked.

"Yeah, it was a little joke" Ed said. "You see, Al is a ventrilocuist, but we do that little ritual for luck".

"Yeah, right" Said Envy.

"Lets go down, my parents aren't coming, so I'll make us dinner. Could you help me, Ed?". Winry said.

"Hm…Wha…? Oh, yeah, sure".

Winry left the room and went down the stairs. Envy left behind her, and looked at the Elric brothers in sort of a shady way. Ling left the room smiling at Ed, giving him the thumbs up.

"That was Alchemy, Ed. I actually passed a bit of my soul to the robot".

"I actually transmuted in this side of the door".

"What do we do know?".

"If Sensei found a way in, we will find a way out".

While Ling, Al and Envy talked sitting in the table, drinking some soda, Ed helped Winry with dinner.

"Here, chop this carrots". She said.

Ed looked at Al, and blinked his eye. Then he clapped his hands.

"What are you doing?" Winry asked.

Ed's hands were just an inch away from the carrot.

"I, uh… I'm feeling the food, so that I cut it right and I don't ruin the flavor".

They all looked at him weird. Al hold his laugh.

"Suit yourself" She said laughing.

Once they al turned, he transmuted the carrot into a bunch of slices.

"Amazing…" he whispered. "…I'm done".

"So fast! How did you do it!".

"It's science".

Winry made some soup and meat. Ed sat next to her, and started eating, although it was hard to swallow. There seemed to be an invisible rope choking him softly.

They talked and laughed almost all night. Winry took out a bottle of wine.

"We are no longer under age, so we can drink up".

"What about me?" Al said.

"Want some orange juice?" Envy joked.

They all laughed, and started drinking. Ed left his glass, and started to pick up the table.

"Oh, please don't, I'll do it, Ed". Winry said.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me". He said smiling. "You start getting drunk".

He took all the plates and put them on the sink. He let the water flow a bit, and then transmuted all the plates. They were completely clean. He put them away on the shelf, and went back to the table.

"Ok, that is really weird. You picked everything up thirty seconds ago!".

"Shut it unless it's for drinking". Ed replied. She nearly stabbed him with a fork, but Al stopped her.

"Wine does that to people" He said.

"So, Envy, what does your father do?".

"I don't know, he and mother got divorced soon after I was born. I think he is a contractor or something, the bastard".

"Ooookaaaayyy… What about you, Winry?".

"Both my parents are doctors, but my Grandpa and my Granny are mechanics".

"You, guys, what does your father do?".

"He works in a chemistry lab. He says he is close to finding another element".

"Well, as to me, my dad is the owner of that video game company… Sendo, or something, I don't even mind about it, I only play as many video games as I want".

"Nice" Al said "Whats a video game?".

They all looked at Ed and Al really amazed.

"We used to live in a small town, with only one computer, and there were no games on it. I read something once, but we have never really played any". Ed lied quickly.

"Yeah, right… Anyway, eveyone in and outside the company calls my dad 'The Emperor', and everyone calls me 'The Emperor's son'".

"So you are a prince?" Ed said.

They all laughed, but Ling.

"In case you don't know, having a multimillionaire father isn't so good. He is never around, and I have to take care of my little sister".

"The Princess?" Winry joked.

"Yeah, keep laughing".

The sun was raising through the living room's window. Ed had slept sitting against the couch. Winry's hand was on top of his head. Se was asleep on the couch. Al had slept on a group of chairs he had brought together, and Envy and Ling were sleeping near the T.V. There were some empty glasses of wine dropped around.

Winry woke up. She was still drunk, and kicked Ed.

"Wutzzz wruong wizz youuu?" Ed asked as he stood up.

"I'm soooooo wasted, and I don't feel like zrowing up".

"Yeah, we all drinked zoo mush for zat". They both fell down on the couch.

Ed laid back, and Winry sat next to him.

"You knouww? You are reaaaally, cute".

"You aer kiddzing me".

"Reaallly, you are". And she kissed him.

Most of the drunk-ness went away. Ed hugged her, and pulled her towards him. She laid on top of him, and hugged him back. A while later, they were asleep.

It was about nine A.M. when they woke up again. Ed was surprised to find himslef hugging Winry. He had absolutely no memories of last nigh. The last thing he remebered was a seventh glass of wine.

He stood up. His head hurt. Winry was still asleep, and he didn't want to wake her up. She looked gorgeous sleeping, like and angel.

He walked up to Al, and woke him up.

"Wuzsup?". He asked, half asleep.

"I'll wake Envy, you wake Ling. We gotta go before Winry's parents arrive".

Winry woke up, and saw Ed and Al trying to wake up Envy and Ling. She vaguely remembered hugging Ed last night and, kissing him.

"I'll probably just dreamt it" She stood up. "Why would I dream that!".

She picked up the glasses, and took them to the sink. She washed them, and then got rid of the empty bottles. All the boys were alredy awake.

"Hey Winry, we are leaving… Sorry for the mess…". Ed said.

"No, wait… You can get ran over in this state, trying to cross the street. Lets have a coffee first. If my parents arrive, I'll just say you are here for breakfast".

"Wont they wonder what are four teenagers hanging around their only daughter?". Envy asked.

"Uh, shut up, sit down, drink the coffee and then get outta here".

She got the cups of coffe to the table, and sat down next to Ed again. E, suddenly, recalled the kissed, and the rope of his neck was tighter than ever. He couldn't even drink the coffee.

Winry took them to the door, and opened up for them. Most of the hangover had disappeared. When they walked away, Ed turned around and waved at Winry. She waved back, and smiled.

They walked slowly through the street. There were some cars coming and going, but there were no other noises. Perhaps a little bird once in a while, but nothing else.

"God bless Saturdays". Ling said.


	4. The Betrayed

Chapter 4. The Betrayed.

Ed, Ling, Envy and Al caught a bus, so they didn't have to walk. Ling invited them to the building of his father's company. They were fooling around in the back seats.

"So, Eddy?".

"'So' what, Ling?".

"Did anything happen with Winry while the three of us slept?"

"Huh, Uh, no way, we are just friends, and I just met her…!".

"That's a confession" Envy said.

"Yeah, brother, you blushed".

"I didn't blush!".

"Also, you said 'I just met her", and that reveals your intentions in long term" Ling said.

"Shut it!".

"Oh, crap!".

"What?"

"That's the bus inspector. We paid minimum, and we have been riding for 10 minutes".

"Uh, whats minimum?".

"We paid for a ten blocks ride, and our ticket confirms that. That guy is gonna give us a big bill". Ling said.

"The next stop is two blocks away". Envy said.

"He's coming this way!".

"Leave this to me" Envy said, snapping his fingers.

He went near a lady that was close to them, and took her purse. He hit the button on top of the back door of the bus, and the door opened. He jumped down, and ran. Automatically, the bus stopped, and they all fall to the floor.

"Stop! Stop the thief!" The lady shouted.

The inspector got off the bus and ran after Envy. A while later, they got down of the bus, before the police came, and started running. Envy caught up with them a while later.

"So?" Ed asked.

"I ran next to the bus and threw the purse through one of the windows. I had to climb up a fire truck so the inspector wouldn't see me".

"Nice… We better stop running, guys, they suspect from us". Ling said.

"How long 'till we make it to the building?" Al asked.

"It's about ten blocks away".

o0o

They kept walking. They got past a park, and a block away, there was a hospital. Waiting, sitting on the stairs, there was a kid, with long black hair, wearing jeans and a black shirt.

Ed looked at him, and walked up to him. The kid heard the steps, and stood up. He looked at Ed in the eye.

"So you are here, too".

"I'm not allowed to speak with strangers" Wrath said.

"I'm Edward Elric. Now I'm not a stranger".

"I'll fight you if I need to".

"What are you waiting for? Is there anyone in there?".

"Go…".

Ed looked down, and walked away. None of them fully understood.

o0o

They made it to the building in five minutes. Ling walked in, and everyone recognised him. The security guards blocked Ed, Al and Envy when they were walking towards the elevator behind Ling.

"Let them go, they are with me". He said.

They moved aside, and let the teenagers go inside the elevator. Ling pressed the button for the fiftieth floor. The last one. During the trip, they didn't talk. Al was entertained listening to the music, and Envy was making faces at the mirror. Ling looked as the buttons were turning red as they went up. But Ed was thinking.

"Sensei got past the door. Perhaps she is in the hospital".

Suddenly, the elevator stopped.

"Final floor, lets go".

They walked in a hall. It was covered in mirrors, and there was only one secretary, and a golden door with chinese letters encripted on it.

"Hey, Schyezca, I'm here to see my father".

Schyezca, with her thick glasees and her messed brown hair was smiling at him.

"Your gonna have to wait, your dad is in a meeting right now". She answered.

The doors opened, and three men in black suits came out. They were the main actionists, and the seconds in charge of the company.

"Hiya guys" Ling smiled, but they looked at him coldly.

"You picked a bad day to come here, Ling" The taller one said.

They opened the door and went in.

The office was all windows. A long red carpet went on to a giant desk, in which a Chinese man with a suit was sitting. He had beard, and was typing on his computer.

"Hi, father" Ling waved at the man, who looked up at him and smiled.

"I need help on a little thing, Ling".

"Name it".

"Your sister".

She appeared from under the desk, with a teddy panda bear under her right arm. She waved at Ling, and ran towards him to hug him. He picked her up, and hugged her back.

"Hey, sis, this are my friends, Al, Ed and Envy".

She waved at them and blushed when saw Ed. He smiled at her, and she blushed even more. She covered her face with the teddy bear.

"She is Mei Yang" Ling said.

"Boys, I'm afraid I have bad news. I'm sure my son wants you to take a look at the office where games are created, but something has gone terribly wrong".

Ling looked at his father, worried.

"Those men you just got past, they are taking over the company. And they are coming this way. Please hide under my desk, and don't make a sound".

"What are you talking about, father?".

"Now".

They all walked towards "The Emperor", and hid under the desk. When Ed came closer, he gave him a scroll.

"This is my last will. Please help my kids out of here, and make sure a judge reads this. It is a major piece of information".

Ed looked at him, worried, and hid under the desk. It was very big, and they made silence so to hear everything that happened.

The door opened, and three men came in.

o0o

"We have had enough of you, "Emperor". As from now, this company belongs to us. We will take over all of your actions".

"What if I refuse".

"What if, what if… You are dead, old man. We poisoned your coffee, with an undetectable chemical component. Then we will tie a rope to the ceiling and let you hanging there. It will seem suicide".

"But in case you didn't drink up, as we thought you would, we brought this".

They heard a gun hammering.

"You ought to know that this will be pointless in the end".

"Really…".

The trigger was pulled.

o0o

The body fell heavily on the chair. Mei Yang hugged her brother harder. From his hand, there was a little string of blood dripping on the carpet.

Envy didn't hold it any more.

"You BASTARDS!".

He kicked the desk, and it flew through the window, throwing a man with it. He jumped towards the others, and kicked one on the face.

The second one shot, but missed by inches of his head. Ed clapped his hands, and a big fist grew from the floor. It hit the man with the gun, and sent him out off the building, crashing the window, too.

"Run!".

They all stood up and started running. Ed and Envy were at last. Once they got out, they grabbed Schyezca, and made her go with them. She was very scared.

They went inside the elevator, and Al hit the lowest floor button. The pannel broke. They started going down, when Ed claped his hands, and made the elevator go faster. Suddenly, it stopped, and they all fell to the floor.

"We are ten floors away!". Envy shouted.

Ed clapped once again and opened a hole on the elevator's wall. They jumped off, and he cut the wires so to create a distraction in the lower floors.

They ran down the aisle, guided by Schyezca. Some guards stopped them, but Ed blocked their path and opened a hole to the right. He had created an isolate aisle crossing through the offices, blocking many paths. They all ran as fast as they could.

They were going down the stairs, and reached the entrance hall. There were ten security guards waiting for them. Al took Mei Yang's teddy bear, and made Ed transmute it into a big robot-like bear. Al transmuted a part of his soul to it, and made it fight.

Envy jumped on top of two guards, and grabbed their clubs. Then, he started jumping around, kicking the rest of the guards, and gave the clubs to Ed and Al. Ed transmuted them into spikes, and they fought alongside Envy.

Once they were done, they ran out of the building.

"Schyezca, do you have a car?" Ed asked.

"Yes, it's around the corner". She said.

They ran as fast as they could, and Ed was at the back. They were turning the corner when they heard two shots. Ed had fallen. His right arm and left leg were wounded badly.

Al clapped his hands, and put them on the wall. He created a suit of armor, and passed part of his soul to it. Then, Envy picked Ed, and they got inside the car.

"We gotta take him to the hospital, quick". Al said.

Schyezca drove as fast as she could. Once they got to the hospital, Envy ran past Wrath and went inside with Ed on his back.

Al stayed behind, and transmuted the car into several trashcans. Schyezca was about to cry.

"I was still paying for it".

"That is not important right now".

The doctors took Ed to an emergeny room, and got ready for surgery. He was wounded really bad, and many muscles and veins were destroyed. He was bleeding a lot.

"We will have to amputate".

That was the last thing he heard. He wasn't worried about it, for he was used to pain.

o0o

When he woke up, Winry was by his side, asleep in a couch. His right arm and left leg were gone. He looked at his scars with sadness, but he didn't mind. Winry woke up, and we she looked at him, she started crying.

He hugged her with his left arm alone.

"I have a challenge for you".

"What?" She said, still teary.

"I want you to buil a mechanical arm and leg for me. You will need to connect my nerves to the machines, but I know you can do it".

"Are you crazy!".

"Trust me… I know you can".

Then, he kissed her. She felt warm, and suddenly, everything was possible. She could have built a robot from the scratch.

She took some measures, and weighted his arm and leg. Then she took some notes, and went away, kissing him goodbye.

When she left, the door reamined open, and he saw the room in front of his, and the patient in the bed. He stood up, and started jumping, maintaining balance as he could.

He crossed the aisle, and layed in the bed.

"I knew I would find you, Sensei".


	5. One More Time

Chapter 5. One More Time. (Revenge).

Izumi looked at Ed very surprised. Ha sat down on her bed, and looked at her.

"Now why are you here, Ed?".

"In this side of the door or in the hospital?".

"Both".

"First, once you got past the gate, it turned, and dragged us in again. And im here because I got my arm and leg amputated after I got shot saving some friends".

"You really have bad luck about this".

"I'm used to it. I didn't come through with my auto mail. My soul must have fallen inside this body. If I ever leave, it's rightful owner will wonder why does he have an automail arm and leg".

"Ed, there is no auto mail in this world".

"There's about to be".

They talked for a while. Izumi was in the hospital because she had hepatitis. Her husband and her son were with her most of the time, but they left her alone in the morning.

"He goes to school. He has very long hair, and he is quite a troublemaker. He always gets into some fight deffending someone else".

"Sensei… Look through the window".

Surprised by the request, she turned around and gazed at the entrance of the hospital. She recognized her son's long black hair from the distance.

"YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!" She yelled. He got scared, and ran inside as quick as he could.

o0o

When he saw Ed sitting on the bed, he looked down.

"You should be in school, son" She said. "It is important for you… I understand you are afraid… but this is part of life. We all die one day".

Little Wrath stood next to the door, looking down to the floor. Ed heard him cry.

"I'm sorry… It's just… You changed… A few weeks ago, you weren't like this…". He ran towards her and hugged her. She made him sit on the bed next to her, and stay there. Ed felt like an intruder.

"Son… this boy was my student a long time ago… You can trust him".

He looked at Ed, who smiled gently. He lowered his head, and hid his face in his mom's chest. She hugged him even harder.

"Hey… Would you like your mom to remain alive?".

"What!" They both said. Izumi was looking both amazed and furious, and wrath was surprised and very happy.

"Ed, you are an idiot. You really wish to die performing Alchemy, and it's not possible in this world".

"What would you give for your mom the remain alive?".

"Everything" Wrath said.

"Would you mind having one arm and one leg less, like me?".

"If it helps mom, no".

Ed smiled at him, and asked him to wait outside. Wrath looked at Izumi, who told him to do what Ed said, so he jumped off the bed and left.

"I'm dead" Ed thought.

o0o

"Why are you so sure you can make me live?" Izumi asked.

"If your son pays the price, I can remove your liver and make a new one. Whatever is left over will be sent to the door, and once we go back, in Amestris, you will have all of your organs, all thanks to your son".

"And what will happen to him?".

"If he can endure the pain of getting auto mail on, there's nothing else to it. I do everything else".

"Its obvious I can trust you… Ed… I will say this… You have been the first person to ever achieve human transmutation… And I am the second. You are a better alchemist than me… You, your knowledge, helped me open the door".

"I may be a better alchemist, but you still can kick my ass fighting".

"Speaking of which…".

When wrath came in, Ed was flat on the floor.

"Is he asleep, mom?".

"He is probably in a coma by now".

o0o

Ed woke up two hours later, in his bed. Al and Envy were there talking. Once they saw he was awake, they smiled at him.

"We brought you some food and chocolate". Envy said.

"Chocolate doesn't qualify as food?"

"To me, it's not food, it's pure lust and gluttony".

"Funny thing for you to say" Al said.

"Why?".

"We'll explain later". Ed said. He looked through the door, and saw Izumi sleeping with Wrath at her side.

"Mom and Dad are coming in a while. They already came yesterday, but you were asleep. Dad's been worried sick, he even skipped work to come".

"That's unusual" Envy said.

Ed and Al looked at him, amazed.

"What? It's unusual to me. Even if I lost both my legs and half my organs, mom wouldn't skip work just to come visit me".

"Oh…" They both sighed relieved.

"Oh, Ling and Mei Yang were coming… I promised Winry I would help her on something she is building. It wont be hard with alchemy".

"Hey, Al, you don't use transmutation circles anymore". Ed said.

"Yeah, I tried to make the wall, and it worked… I was also surprised, but I was worried for you at the time".

"Hurry up, go help Winry. I really need her here soon".

"Something is boiling in the kitchen" Envy said.

o0o

Hohenheim and Trisha arrived ten minutes after Al left. They both hugged Ed, and dropped some tears of sorrow. Ed looked at Hohenheim, surprised.

He was actually crying.

"Sorry, son… you have never seen me like this… You must think I'm a coward".

"Hey, you are brave enough to skip work to come see your mutilated son".

"Don't joke, this is serious".

"Not so much… In a while, you will presence a miracle of modern science".

"Are you conscious of what you lost!". Hohenheim said.

"Calm down… It was a fair trade".

"Fair trade? You lost your arm and leg!".

"To obtain one thing, something of equal value must be lost. I lost my arm and leg in order for Al, Schyezca, Ling, Mei Yang and Envy to live on. And this is not a problem. I promise you that I will get over it soon".

"You seem really confident" Hohenheim said.

"I am" He sentenced.

o0o

Envy had gone out so not to bother the Elrics. Once Hohenheim and Trisha came out, he went back in. Ling arrived ten minutes later, with Mei Yang by his side. He sat her on the bed, and she crawled towards Ed to give him a little drawing.

It was him touching the floor, and a big panda bear coming out of it. A big arrow pointed to the words "ED AND BEAR". He smiled, left the drawing on the table, and pat her on the head. She blushed, but smiled.

"Thank you, Ed". Ling said.

"Its nothing… Hey, Envy, hand me the shirt".

He stood up, moved towards a chair, picked the shirt up and tossed it to him. A scroll fell to the floor.

"Pick it up, Ling. Your father gave it to me before…".

He stood up, grabbed it, and opened it.

After reading it, he started laughing.

"That old man… He left me a secret bank account, with tons of money. I can buy the rest of the actions of the company, and own it completely… He even left Mei Yang two million dollars for her to do whatever she wants to when she grows up".

"So… What are you gonna do?". Ed asked.

"Well… The body is still in the last floor of the building, and I want to give it a proper funeral, so… I want to go in, and get revenge. First, I'll cash this. Then, I'll go inside, get to the top, and call the cops from there. Since I have this certified document, It will be easy to prove what happened".

"Well, when are we doing it?". Envy asked.

"I wanna go alone".

"I witnessed a great man's death, and helped his kids ran away from his enemies. I think I wanna help some more".

"We will do it as soon as Winry gets me my auto mail".

"Sooner than you think" Al said.

o0o

Winry came in with a toolbox, and Al was carriying a big suitcase. He put it on the bed, and opened it. There were an arm and a leg, of beautiful steel, resistant and light.

"Winry had all the material and most of it done. I helped shaping it just as you like it". Al said.

"Now we gotta plug it". Winry said, pulling out a wrench.

"You know, I would usually get scared at the sight of that".

He took of the bandages, leaving the scars of the surgery for everyone to see. Winry was quite impressed. She picked up the arm, and gave it for Ed to hold in the right place.

"I am pretty sure this will hurt".

She posed every censor on top of the main zone of the nerves, and hold the arm to the body. Then, she got ready to connect the nerves.

"One…Two…Three!".

She twisted the wrench.

Ed closed his eyes, and hold Al's hand strongly. He was sweating.

"It's just as bad as usual".

She did the same thing with the leg, but this time, Ed shouted a little. He hold Winry's hand, and looked at her eyes. She was tearing.

"It's ok… The worst is passed". He smiled heavily.

He jumped off the bed, and rose his new leg. He tried moving every finger swiftky, and then al together. Then he balanced himself on it, and jumped. It had a very good suspenssion.

Then he tried his arm. He clapped his hands, and transmuted the cover into a blade. He tried to wave it, and it worked amazingly well. It was light and strong. He transmuted it back to normal, and moved every finger. He grabbed a glass, and then a pencil. It worked very well.

"Thank you, Winry" . He said smiling. She came closer to him, and hugged him. He smiled, and hugged her back, closing his eyes.

It felt warm, and he was extremely happy. Then he pulled his head back, and with his metal arm, moved her head up. Then he kissed her, in front of everyone. They all smiled, and left the room in silence, to leave them alone.

o0o

When they came back to reality, they made evryone come in, and Ling explained his plan. Winry looked worried.

"Please, guys, don't do it".

"Winry… I know we can do this… after all…".

He turned, and went to the door.

"…I am the Fullmetal Alchemist".

o0o

Ling walked ahead of the group. When they reached the bank, he was received in the president's office. Envy, Ed and Al waited next to him.

They left with a suitcase full of cash.

"Anyone wanna buy anything?".

"Yes, Ling… As a matter of fact, Al and I would like some clothing".

They went inside an expensive store, and started eyebrowsing everything. Both Ed and Al founs a red coat with a hood. Ed also bought a black leather outfit to wear under the coat, and a pair of white gloves for him, and another pair for Al.

Ling bought some black, chinese style clothes. Ed transmuted an old piece of metal they found on the street into a sabre for him. Envy wore a black T-shirt, and black pants. He had also acquired a black headband with a red triangle in the midle of his forehead.

"There is one last thing". Ed said.

"We need a black spray paint can". Al said

"Ok, whatever".

Once they got it, the draw the symbol Izumi had gave them so long ago. The crowned cross with wings, and a snake on it.

They were in front of the building.

"Ok, the elevator must still be broke… Is there any other elevator?".

"There is a private one, but to reach it we must go through the confference room in the first floor, and use a special I.D to open it".

"Hey, fifty floors didn't stop us the other day, and a room wont stop us now" Envy said.

They walked in trying to go undetected. They went past the receptionist, and speeded up their pace. A security guard saw them, and started walking at them. So to avoid the mess, Al clapped his hands and transmuted a hole under the carpet. The guard's foot got caught, and he fell to the floor. They went pass him, and into the confference room.

The problem was that the security department was having a meeting.

They were recognised at once. Envy jumped on top of the table.

"Their boss has an I.D, Ed and I will take care of these annoyances". And he kicked a man in the face. Ed jumped next to him, and started fighting.

Ling ducked, and started moving under the table. It was a long way to the boss of the security guards. Al, who was ignored by everyone, moved towards the wall, and clapped his hands. The feet of every guard touching the floor got trapped in some sort of quicksand that instantly became solid again.

He run as fast as he could to the other end, and Ling reappeared from under the table. He jumped over the stage, knocked the boss down, and took the I.D away. Ed and Envy run and jumped next to him, and they continued moving towards the elevator.

He passed the I.D through a laser, and went inside. There was no pannel inside, and it instantly started ascending. Soon after, they arrived at Schyezca's former office. They walked past the new blonde secretary, who started telling them they couldn'y go in. Envy walked towards her, and looked at her, smiling evily.

"Lady, we are here to help the rightful owner of this company to get it back. If you wish to die in the process, I will be willing to help you".

She shut up. Envy grabbed the phone, and ripped the wire off. He tossed it through an open window, and went back with his friends. Ling opened the door, and they went inside.

Eight security guards were aiming at them with guns. They were surprised.

"I was expecting you, since I knew that eventually, you would come back".

"How did you know we were here?".

"Well, as your father did to know that I was coming a few days ago, I checked the security cams with the computer. I knew you would think there would be an easy way to get the company back, so I got ready. I didn't count on your little magician buddies here, but anyway, there's nothing you can do against bullets".

"Yes there is" Ed said. He clapped his hands and touched the floor. Two walls grew, separating them from the guards, and creating a hallway towards the businessman. They walked calmly, while he looked at them, very scared. Then, he seemed to realize something. He opened a drawer on the desk, and pulled out a gun. Ed jumped ahead of Ling, and covered himself with his right arm.

The businessman shot.

o0o

The bullet ricocheted against Ed's auto mail, and hit the man in his head. Ling walked towards him, and put his father's will on the table. Then, he tossed the body on the floor, with the gun still in it's hand.

"The police will be coming any minute, guys. I will take care of everything, you go".

"Sure?". Envy asked.

"Yeah, I'll speak through the microphone and tell them to let you go. I'll watch you with the security cameras".

They smiled, and turned around. Ed made the walls dissappear, and Ling told the guards to put the guns down.

They were about to go through the door, when the security guards stopped them

"Unless you wanna get fired, let them go". Ling's voice said. He was speaking through the woofers in the walls.

"To all of you who wonder what's going on, my father's last will before he died was to give me the company. And yes, he is dead. In front of me, there is the man who killed him, and has just comitted suicide by shooting himself on the head. If you don't believe it, check the security cams. You will see everything clearly".

They arrived at Ed and Al's house twenty minutes later. Unfortunately, Envy could no longer use the bus, because the had put pictures of him in each unit, so they had to walk.

When Ed walked in, Hohenheim was amazed. Winry was sitting on the table, and seemed to be explaining him how she had built the auto mail. Hohenheim looked at it, amazed of it utility, and thanked Winry deeply for having made it.

"What happened here?" He asked, when he saw the scratch of the bullet in the arm.

"Well, you can watch the news to find out". Ed answered.

"What did you do?". He asked.

"It's nothing bad, I swear". Ed said.

Later that night and after Trisha had seen her son walking, and fainted, Ling and Mei Yang arrived. Trisha cooked a lot of meat and they improvised a party to celebrate Ed's recovery and Ling's new company.

Hohenheim and Trisha went to sleep first, and Mai Yang fall asleep on the couch. As to Winry, Ed, Al, Envy and Ling, they kept talking. They congratulated Winry for creating such a good thing, and congratulated both of them for their relationship.

"Lets go to sleep, guys, we gotta go to school tomorrow". Ling said. He woke Mai Yang, and lifted her in his arms. She fall asleep again very soon. They asked for a taxi, and left. Envy just walked away.

"I wanna think before I go to sleep, and I can't do that watching T.V, so I'll walk around". He said.

o0o

Ed walked Winry home, and kissed her goodbye in the front door.

"Winry…Thank you".

"I did it for you".

"I… I love you". He felt the rope on his neck dissappear, and a grat warmth inside the chest. She hugged him, kissed him again, and laughed softly.

She walked in smiling, and closed the door. He turned around, and started walking. Just before he crossed the street, Winry yelled at him from the window.

"I'm in love with the Fullmetal Alchemist!".

He blushed, turned around again, and walked away.


	6. Sinners

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 6 Sinners.

Ed woke up lying on the floor. He had fallen at night, and didn't even realise. He stood up, and got dressed for school.

Al and Hohenheim were sitting on the table. He heard his mother singing in the kitchen, and felt glad to be there. He had an orange juice and some toasts ready for him to eat.

"Do you want me to drive you to school, kids?". Hohenheim asked.

"I wanna walk today… You, Al?".

"Although I seriously doubt you just want to walk, I'll go with you".

Ed looked at him, very angry. He didn't want Hohenheim to find out that he was seeing Winry, because he knew how fathers behaved about that kind of stuff.

"I guess you want to see Winry. It's ok, but you better hurry, or you will never make it on time for school".

They both stood up, greeted their parents, picked up their bags, and left. They found Envy waiting for them on the park. He jumped off one of the benches, and joined them. A while later a limousine stopped near them, and Ling and Mei Yang walked down. After that, they met Winry, and walked to school together.

Ed and Winry walked ahead of the group, holding hands. They mainly joked about teachers.

"So, what's on for today?".

"Oh, damn it, we have the first period for math… Then Biology… The best part of the day, Lunch… Gymnastics, and…Chemistry with that razy genius. Well, that is it". Ling sayed.

"I hate maths" Envy said.

"It's not so bad… There are many things that are helpful". Winry said.

"It's not maths as a subject, it's the math's teacher". He sayed, changing his expression to somewhat, disgust.

"Oh, get over it, I still have a lot to learn before I can really own the company, so, please don't complain".

o0o

Ling walked past the entrance to the school building, to leave his sister at the kinder. Ed and Winry sat down for a second, to relax, while Al, Envy, and all the other students went in.

After five minutes sitting there, he saw Wrath walking with Izumi and Sieg, his parents, walking by him. He went past him with a smile, obviously looking forward to the day he could save his mother's life.

Ed told Winry to go to the classroom, and walked up to Izumi.

"How come you are here?".

"I was allowed to go out of the hospital for a couple of days, since it seems I have improved a lot. And it was the only way to make him come to school". She looked at her husband angrily.

"Many muscles, many brains, many stomachs, many feelings. He couldn't help his son's puppy look when he wanted to visit me at the hospital". Izumi said.

"Well, his hopes are high, and so are mine".

o0o

The bell rang, and they all went into the classroom as soon as they could. Ed sat with Winry, in the back row, and Ling sat in front of them, while Envy sat down right next to the teacher. He was the kind of student that was better when watched closely.

"Good morning, class". Greed said.

The professor walked in with his spiky hair, round sunglasses and sharklike teeth showing in a wide smile. He was wearing a raincoat, in spite of the sun shining outside.

"Well, well, many things have happened this weekend. Among them, in case you kids didn't watch the news, some of your classmates stormed into the worldwide known video game company yesterday, and helped geting it back to it's rightful owner. I say, since they were so enthusiastic about this adventure, they wont be troubled in making a surprise exam".

Everyone whined in exasperation.

"Shut it, kids. You know I expect the highest grades in every test I take. I'm very greedy about that. I'm practically Greed in person".

"I'll say". Envy sentenced in a loud voice. The whole class shut up, looking at the professor. The sunglasses hid his eyes, and he made no visible expression.

"Since you are so smart, I we should all feel envious towards you. Why don't you come to the chalkboard and solve this?". Greed started writing down a long equation for Envy to solve.

"The rest of you, take out your activity book while your class mate does this, and solve everything from page 41 to 55".

o0o

"God made breaks for students to hate". Ling commented.

"Come on it wasn't so… Forget it, my head aches a lot, I don't know what I'm saying". Ed said.

Al came running towards them. He was holding a letter in his hand.

"For you, Ed".

"Whu…?".

To:

Edward Elric.

We know that you have spent some time in the hospital recently, and we want to make sure you are fit to exercise during the Gym period.

Please report to the Gymnasium after the break is over.

The principal.

After this, there was a signature Ed didn't understand, but had the feeling of having seen before.

He looked at the classroom were Envy was left cleaning the chalkboard. Envy looked at him, and walked towards the window. He slid it open, and jumped off to the tree under the window. A group of birds flew off after this.

"Either he is crazy, or he is a genius". Ed said.

"Crazy". Thay all answered at the same time.

Just then, they heard wood cracking, and one of the tree's branches fell off. Envy jumped off the tree and landed rolling in front of the broken branch.

"Oops".

Greed came running to the tree, and found Envy playing the fool, whistling.

"A bird did not do this, Remy. Birds are smarter then this. Come with me".

Envy's look became dark and rageous. He would have killed Greed right there if there hadn't been so many witnesses.

o0o

Ed walked towards the gymnasium. He had the letter in his pocket, and was ready to show it to anyone who asked him what was hedoing outside the classroom. He walked in and found only one man in the middle of the big place.

His steps echoed as he walked towards the Gym Teacher. His haid was short and white, and his skin was dark. He had a big scar in the middle of the face, in the shape of an X. Everyone called him Scar, and he had gotten used to it.

"I guess you must be the Elric kid that got shot". He said with a severe look when he turned around.

"Uh, yes sir, it's me".

"Well, before we start, take off that white glove. It wont help what we are gonna do here".

"Suit yourself, sir". He took off the glove of his right hand. His auto mail surprised Scar, but his look didn't change much.

"I have seen things simmilar to this in the war. I guess we will see now if it is good or not".

In that moment, Envy walked in heavily.

"Excuse me, teacher. The principal sent me over here for punishment".

"That old man is proud of his school. He can't have you messing around all the time, you know".

"The day you can control a snake by conversating with it, you will be able to control me". He said smirking.

"Since you have sinned of Pride, I will make you fight Edward. That will prove to us how seriously you are talking and how good his metal arm works".

"Fight him?". They asked at the same time.

"I must do my job, and I have found a way to kill two birds in one shot. I'm sinning with Sloth, but it's easier this way. Now, fight!".

Envy and Ed stood in the middle of the basketball court.

"The one who steps out the circle looses, and therefore gets an F".

"Damn it". They both thought to themselves.

o0o

Ed ran towards Envy, and tried to punch him in the face. As he had thought, Envy jumped over him, so he kicked him in the chest by rising his left leg. Envy turned in middair, and landed in his hands. This produced a loud slam that could be heard beyond the door of the gym.

"It seems I'm heavier than I look". He said. He jumped with his hands and kicked Ed in the chest. He almost step out, but he rolled and jumped, trying to headbutt Envy. He grabbed his head and lifted him up in the air. Ed rolled to get free and hit Envy on the back with his auto mail. He moved heavily, and was knocked down when Ed kicked him on the knees with his right leg.

From the floor, Envy grabbed his arm and pulled Ed towards him. The he kicked him with both of his legs. Ed turned in the air and verily landed inside de circle. Already tired, he clapped his hands and transmuted the floor into a big hand that pushed Envy out of the circle. After this, the hand dissappeared.

Envy was lying on the floor, and looked at Ed smiling.

"You have gotten better!".

o0o

"Since you both put out such a great show, you both have an A. Now go, you have some classes to attend to".

They walked out of the gym, very tired and sour.

"By the way, Ed… I wonder, what is that thing you do when you clap your hands? It seems magic".

"It's alchemy. It's a long story, but, basically, it's science. I change the elements I choose to, to create something new. For example that hand".

"Is that all there is to it?".

"No… I had to study and lose a lot of things to achieve this… The main thing you need to know is that to obtain something, another thing of equal value must be lost. This is called the Principle of Equivalent Exchange".

"Fair trade?".

"You could say".

They walked inside the classroom, and took their respective places. The biology teacher, Lust, was giving them some notes for Bio-molecules.

Her long, black hair and her emmerald eyes were gorgeous. She was wearing a black coat, and a red dress underneath it.

"Why is it that you are so late, kids".

"We were called to the gym by the teacher". Envy answered.

Lust's look completely changed. Her eyes were almost closed now, and her hands started fooling around with the chalk. She moisted her lips with her tongue. Envy seemed to be expecting this reaction.

"Ok… We are getting ready for the Bio-molecules exam I'm giving next week, so get your notebooks out".

When the bell rang for lunch, everyone ran off very quickly. The last ones to leave were Ed and Winry, who walked out of the class room hugged. Lust looked at them, as if she were wishing for something simmilar.

"Getting ready for whats coming, are you?".

Both students heard this and turned around blushing.

"Uh, well… No! I mean, yes! But,huh… I mean, We just… We are…!".

"Yeah, we still… We wanna… Not! Yet! It's, more like, we… I…".

"Sorry kids, I should mind my own business".

She got past them and walked away.

Both Ed and Winry were surprised, and didn't really know what to say.

"SOOOOOO… Let's get this straight right now!". Ed said.

"Uh-huh… We are in love, but just started dating. We want to wait, until we both feel ready… Is that it?". Winry said quickly.

"Yeah… This never happened".

"Right…".

They walked away quickly, as if they were escaping some sort of ghost

o0o.

Ed and Al met in the row for lunch. Ed asked for a hamburger, some chips and some soda. Al got spaghetti and juice. They were served by a fat man with a big nose, with nothing on his head but a chef hat. His little white eyes revealed he wasn't very smart.

"Hi, Gluttony". Al waved.

"Whooooo?". Gluttony asked.

"Oh, sorry, I got confused".

He smiled widely and stupidly, and continued to serve other people.

o0o

They ate without hurry, and went to the lab.

After that, they went to the lockers. Winry kissed Ed and left with the girls group. As soon as she joined her, they started giggling.

They all walked out of the lockers with black shorts that were just above the knees, and white t-shirts. Ed's metal limbs were calling everyone's attention.

"You can run with those?". "Could you smash a wall so we run away?". "Where can I get one?".

"Stop messing around, he got those because he needed them. He doesn't have them to show off". Ling shouted to the group.

Scar walked up to them with a basketball.

"Separate in four teams. We'll make a little tournament".

Once more, Ling, Envy and Ed got together. The other two team members where some guys called Robert and Sammuel. Their team went first in a half hour match, and they were really confident they would win.

While they were running, Ed asked the ball. Envy had to jump over the other team's members to pass it, and that was when Ed saw it.

Envy had an Ouroboros tattoo on his right leg, just above the knee.

The ball hit him in the face, and he fainted.

o0o

A while later, he woke up. Envy and Scar were crouching next to him. Envy's face was like the kind of face a kid that just broke a plate unwillingly would use to apologize to his parents.

"Good news is that the ball bounced off your face and went right inside the hoop!". He said.

Ed felt dizzy. He was confused for what he had seen. Scar made him lie down for the rest of the class. When the class was over, he met Winry in the playground.

"Why is your face so red?".

"I got smashed and won a basketball game".

o0o

They hang around the plagydorund until the bell rang for them to go to the chemistry class. Al went off to maths. They walked up to the second floor, and then walked into the lab.

They got the white robes on and separated in groups. Ling, Envy and Winry joined Ed as fast as they could, since he knew a lot about chemistry. The professor walked in, with all his long black hair tied back. He was wearing the same white robes than his students, and latex gloves.

"Well, we are gonna make some things blow off today". Kimbley said with his ever-psycothic glance.

They sat down and started listening to a ten minute speech about bombs. The professor seemed really interested on the subject. Many people said he was crazy, and tried to make magic when he was young. He went into the science school, since he thought it was the closer thing to magic.

Ed rose his hand, waiting for the teacher to answer his question.

"Yes, Elric, what is it?".

"Why are you wearing gloves? We are not handling any dangerous substance".

He looked at Ed darkly. For the first time, his smile faded away. He ripped his gloves off, and extended his arms, showing the palm of both of his hands. On the right one, he had a tattoo of a transmutation circle. Ed recognised it as the deconstruction symbol. On the left, he had a circular scar, that had a simmilar shape to the circle.

"The one on the right is a crazy thing I did in my days of youth. The left one is from the time I messed up with the wrong chemicals, trying to get rid of another tattoo".

Ed looked at him scared. Kimbley was obviously trying to do alchemy, not magic. He had stopped trying, and Ed thought relieved, that it was a good thing, because he would have been able now. It seemed that he had the theory right, but he failed on practice.

"Now, Elric, go to the principal's office. I am giving you an F for making such a personal question".

Ed started cursing him inside his mind, and walked away. Ling, Envy and Winry were worried now, since they usually let Ed do everything, and they only wrote down some notes.

o0o

Ed sat down waiting at the entrance of the principals office. The secretary was typing something on the computer, when out of nowhere, she told him he could go in. He stood up, and opened the door.

He walked in, closed the door and sat down, all of this, looking at the floor.

"You must face your problems, not look at their feet". The principal said.

Ed looked up, and saw Fuhrer King Bradley looking (or so he thought, for he was always with his eyes apparently closed) back at him, with his almost never ending smile.

"Excuse me, sir, I had never been here".

"It seems that you have been doing some serious hero work, kid".

"Well, I-".

"Don't interrupt me, please. One of my teachers has been offended by you. I think you said something to him that brought him back to his old days, when he was young and confused".

"Well, I… I am deeply sorry. I wish to tel, this to my teacher, although it's not gonna wipe the F out".

"Hmmm… You are honest… I'll tell this to Kimbley, and see what I can do".

"Thank you".

o0o

Ed stood up and walked away. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off, and he ran away to the nearest exit. All of the students were there, and some ambulances and a fire truck too. He was surprised to see Roy Mustang and Alex Armstrong trying to control th water hose. Riza Hawkeye was running into the school, probably going to look for some trapped students.

Ed saw Envy being carried away towards an ambulance. His shirt was full with burns, and he had a deep cut on his cheek.

"Envy! What happened, where is Winry!".

"Ed! The classroom blew up! Kimbley did something and everything caught fire!".

"Where's Winry?".

"She's inside with Ling!".

Ed turned around and ran into the building. He transmuted a wall into a stair so to walk up to the second floor sooner, and ran towards the lab. The aisle was covered in flames, so he transmuted the ceiling into sand, and it all went off. He covered his eyes, and ran.

"Riza!". He shouted when he saw her trying to knock the door down.

"How do you know my name!".

"Stand back". He clapped his hands and blew the door open.

"Winry! Ling?".

The smoke didn't let him see. He crouched, and dragged himself through the lab. He finally found Winry and Ling lying on the floor. Riza got past him, and caught a fire extinguisher. She blew off the fire, while Ed picked Winry and Ling up, and ran towards the window.

"ED!". He heard Al shout through the window.

"AL, TRANSMUTE A POOL UNDER THE WINDOW!".

Ed ran towards the window and jumped, cracking it open. He fall down, and fell into the water. Al jumped in, and helped him carrying Ling and Winry to an ambulance.

Once they were on the floor, Ed gave mouth-to-mouth to Winry. She woke up coughing, and when saw Ed, hugged him and started crying.

"I was so scared! I thought I would never see you again".

"It's ok… Calm down". He told her, and hugged her.

o0o

"And I have an exclusive interview with the heroes of the day". The news reporter said, getting next to Ed and Al.

"Huh?".

"Tell me, how did it feel to go inside the bursting flames?".

In that moment, Ed heard a splash. Riza Hawkeye had jumped off the building.

"Well, I only wanted Ling and Winry to be safe, and-"

"Mhhmmm! And how did you create a pool! It was like magic! Was it magic!".

"What! No, I just-".

"Amazing, isn't it!" The reporter yelled at the camera.

Envy was watching this from his bed on the hospital. His arm was broken.

"That piece of shit Kimbley. He found out he could transmute".

Envy shapeshifted his broken arm. It started changing by little squares, and ended up being a full, pale skinned arm again.

"The most amazing thing is that the fullmetal pipsqueak hasn't yet figured that I went past the gate again".

o0o

"It's real!". Kimbley shouted in excitement. His lonely house was full of burns.

"I can do alchemy. It IS real! Somehow it became real!". He touched the table, and it blew up just a second later, bursting in flames.

He started laughing evily. He didn't fully understand how had it finally become possible, but he didn't care.

He could use the destruction alchemy.

Whatever he transmuted became crimson, and seconds later, it blew up.

"I can finally be called Crimson Alchemist".


	7. The Box

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 7 The Box

The fire was extinguished. The fire fighters were putting things away, and their commander, Roy Mustang, was giving a towell to Riza. Breda and Fuery were trying to tell people to go home, and Havoc was lighting a cigarrette. The husky dog, Hayate, jumped and took the cigarrette to the pool. Al hadn't transmuted it back to normal so that he wouldn't call attention.

Roy walked up to Ed, who was holding Winry, sitting in an ambulance. She was cold, and he was still trying to cheer her up.

"Hey, kid… Can I talk to you?". He said.

Ed kissed Winry, who finally seemed to be calm, and jumped off the vehicle.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? HOW COULD YOU RAN TOWARDS A FLAMING BUILDING LIKE THAT? AND THEN JUMP OFF A WINDOW? AND HOW THE HECK DID THAT KID CREATE THE POOL? YOU MUST KNOW YOU ARE TOO LITTLE TO DO SUCH THINGS! THAT'S WHY I WAS HIRED!".

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY FREAK THAT CAN'T OPEN A DOOR? I WENT IN TO SAVE HER, AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, SHE AND MY FRIEND WOULD BE ROSTBEEF!".

"I NEVER SAID THAT YOU WERE A TINY FREAK!".

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DIMINUTE ANT-LIKE PERSONIFICATION OF A BUG?".

"I NEVER-!". Riza used the hose on them, and they flew off ten meters, soaked.

"I hope that fire is out now".

o0o

"Now, let's begin, in a calm way, the introductions". Alex Armstrong said, while they were driven towards the fire station.

"I'm Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strongest Fire Fighter and Man in this city!". Ed thought that he could see a tiny crystal shine near Armstrong's forehead.

"Im Roy Mustang, leader of this brigade, and I'm usually called Flamer, since I'm sort of a pyromaniac".

"This must be a perfect job for you". Al said, smiling.

"He doesn't do so good on water. He can't even swim". Riza said. Roy lowered his head, and Winry thought she heard some sort of sobbing.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye. I'm in charge of the hose. The ones on the driver's seat are Breda, Havoc, Fuery and Falman. They may seem useless, but in the right situation, they are great men. And our dog is Hayate. I personally trained him".

The dog started smelling Ed's metal leg, and rose his leg. Once he saw his master's look (Dark sight, as if she were about to shoot him) he lowered both his head and his leg, and sat down.

"I'm Edward Elric. I got shot some days ago, and I got this metal limbs yesterday. I'm also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist".

"I'm Alphonse Elric. I'm also known as the Soul Alchemist".

"I'm Winry Rockbell. I'm sort of a machine lover, and I built Ed's arm and leg".

"I'm Ling Yao. I recently inherited the video game company my father own, and I'm usually called "The Emperor's Son", although my dad's dead".

"Ling… Where's Mei?".

Ling lowered his head.

o0o

"She's Mei Yang. She's my little sister… and that's pretty much it".

Mei Yang was being hold by Winry. She still hadn't forgive her brother for leaving her after the fire. She was scared, and all of her friends had already been taken away. Principal Bradley had left Gluttony in charge of her.

They arrived at the station ten minutes later. Maes Hughes came out to receive them.

"So, what was it guys?". He said, smiling.

"Fire, idiot". Mustang answered

"Oh! Why are these civilians here".

"I needed to bring them, to make some questions".

Maes walked up to Ling and Mei.

"What a cute little girl! I have a daughter about her age, she sooooo cute, here, this is her picture". He took out a picture of his wallet, and Roy looked at him disgusted.

"Please, leave this civilians alone. You are scaring them".

"I'm not".

"Yes, you are". Riza said when passed by him walking.

"Ok, ok, sorry".

"This way, please" Roy called them.

They went inside a big office, with many desks. Every desk belonged to one of the fire fighters. Ed looked at Armstrong's desk, wich was full of pictures of himself in the beach, showing off.

Roy's desk had many phone numbers, and a girls name on every paper. Also, he had pictures in which he appeared to be hanging around with his team, and many others of him with different girls. Most of them, with mini skirts.

"Just like the one at home". Al said.

"What?".

"Nothing".

o0o

"Well, how did the fire start?".

"We were in our chemistry class. I'm not pretty sure of what happened, but after our professor clapped his hands, everything bursted on flames…We fainted after that". Ling said.

Ed and Al were surprised by this. They looked at each other, and agreed on what was going on.

"He did alchemy". Al said.

"Alchemy? Alchemy dissappeared centuries ago. It evolved into modern chemistry". Roy said.

"It's hard to explain… Should we tell them?".

"We'll have to sooner or later, Al".

They lowered their heads.

"We come from another world".

o0o

"When we were young, we lost our mother. Our father had left us a long time before this happened, and he was a great alchemist. Mother insisted that we had his talent, since we always were good at alchemy. When she died, we went on a trip with our new master, and learned a lot…".

"Once we came back, we tried to bring our mother, and we violated the base of Alchemy". Al said.

"Human transmutation is forbbiden". Ed said.

"I lost my body and Ed lost his leg. After this, he attached my soul to a suit of armor, and he got metal limbs. Much like now. Our world is a lot like this world, but some places and names change. The people are all the same".

"You mean there is a Roy Mustang in your world?".

"He is one of the most powerful alchemists we have met, and he is one of the main heads in the military over there". Al answered.

"He is succesful with ladies". Ed said. As he had expected, Roy smiled and told them to go on.

"After loosing our bodies, Ed joined the military as a state alchemist to gain power and money to search for the philosopher's stone, and reatore our bodies. After four years traveling, we sort of acquired the stone. My own soul became the stone, in fact".

"We fought against artificial humans, called Homunculi. They obtained there powers from the stone, so we thought they would lead us to it. After killing most of them, I fought Envy, and got killed…".

"I transmuted my self to let Ed return with both his arm and leg. He decided to give up on his life, and transmuted himself, bringing me back in my ten year old body".

"I ended up in this world, by the time of the second world war. Our father was here, and so was Envy, who ended up being a giant snake. Our father explained to me that the energy of the souls of the people who died in this world became the energy for transmutations in our world. The only way to use alchemy in this world was to use blood to pay the price. I think Envy and our father were the price to open the door, while Al opened it by sacrificing an Homunculus named Gluttony. That opened the door. After a series of events, I came back to close the door, and he snuck in with me. We ended up searching for an uranium bomb, and suddenly were dragged out. We were about to go back to our world, when something went wrong and we ended up here. I think that something changed, and that's why we can use alchemy without using blood. All the rules of alchemy aply to this world now, and probably, don't work in our homeworld…".

o0o

Envy return to his usual black clothes. He jumped off the window and shapeshifted into a bird. He flew to the school, and descended. He shifted into a rat, and snuck in through the rests of the building, looking fo the principal's office. Once he found it, he shifted into himself again, and started looking at the archive.

"No… No… No… Kimbley, Zolf… Here you are, bastard…".

Once he found his adress, he became a bird again, and flew off.

o0o

Kimbley was packing his bag. He could only take away some clothes, and some of his old notebooks, in which he had what, he thought, were the keys of alchemy. He wanted to run away, before he was associated to the explosion.

A snake was on the bed. Once he saw it, he thought about transmuting it, but hold himself. Suddenly, the snake transformed into Envy.

"Hey, teacher…".

"What are you doing here!".

"Oh, you'll see… Long story short, I come from another world were I had this powers. Only recently, a turn of events made my powers work here, and I need your help on two things. First, there is a door I need you to open, and second, there's something I gotta get rid off".

o0o

"So… I find this hard to believe. Alchemy dissappeared. Show me it hasn't, and I'll start believing you". Roy said.

"Watching me create a pool full of water wasn't enough?". Al said.

"What do you want us to make?". Ed asked.

"Wait, I have an idea". Al said. He told Ed his idea in secret, and he smiled widely.

"We need to go out on the street".

They all walked out, and watched Ed and Al prepare a perimeter.

"Please, don't come any nearer". Ed asked. They clapped their hands, and laid them on the floor. A circle shined, and a statue began to grow from the floor.

The statue was very big. It had every member of the brigade in some sort of cool position. Roy was in the middle, next to Maes and Riza, and Armstrong was in the center, in his usual show off position. Al even added a tiny crystal next to his forehead.

They all were amazed. Roy couldn't believe what he was seeing, and even Riza had a startled look. Armstrong looked at his image engraved in the stone.

"You really knew how to capture my essence!". He said smiling, and started posing.

Al came close to Ed.

"Do you think we can teach them?".

"Well… I guess we could try… But lets ask Izumi for help".

"Roy, Alex… Would you like to learn alchemy?".

"Is it possible?". Armstrong asked, holding his pose.

"You were known as the Strong Arm Alchemist in our world". Ed said.

"You were really skilled". Al added, smiling.

"And you, Roy, were known as the Flame Alchemist".

"I can guess many things that way". He said. His smile widened.

"When do we start?". They asked.

"Once we convince sensei…" Ed said, loosing part of his hope.

o0o

He was sent flying across the window.

"NOT ONLY YOU WANT TO MAKE HUMAN TRANSMUTATION, NOW YOU WANT ME TO TRAIN TO ALCHEMISTS IN THIS WORLD!".

"But… sensei…". Al cut in.

"I TRAINED A COUPLE OF IDIOTS!". She smashed him next to his brother.

"SENSEI!". Ed clapped his hands, and captured her. She had her hands widely sepparated, so she wouldn't clap them.

"You needed a lot of people and a lot of power to bring us back and turn the door. We are going to need that power to take us back, and turn the door once more". Both Ed and Al looked at her in the serious way the used to.

"Fine… I will help you… But there is something I need to tell you…".

o0o

"More?". Ed shouted.

"Why?". Al asked.

"I'm not completely sure… I read an old tale… Pandora's Box… The seven Homunculi you fought were mentioned there, plus some others. Disease, Sorrow, Dispair, Poverty and Crime…".

"You mean… We can't leave until we kill them?".

"Not until we kill them. Once I allowed alchemy work in this world, I allowed this evil beings to exist. We can't leave them behind. Besides, their powers might become of help by the time we need to transmute ourselves to the other side. But there is something else to it. The last Homunculus is called Hope. It seems that it foresees the future, not in an accurate way, and is the most powerful of the Homunculi".

"It's impossible…".

"And… I found another book… 'The Divine Comedy'.

"WHAT?". Ed shouted again.

"It's a book that describes hell, and how the seven capital sins were killed. What's curious is that the seven Homunculi you fought have the same names in the book".

"Listen… It must be… It's just a theory, right? About the other six Homunculi".

"Well… There needs to be a philosopher's stone in this world for them to exist, and there have to be some failed human transmutations… So it's almost impossible".

"Holy shit!". Ed said.

"What?". Izumi asked.

"Kimbley… He found out he can do alchemy…He'll probably go after the stone".

Izumi kept quiet, and they were in silence for five minutes, thinking.

"I'll train them until I can't move anymore… You will need a lot of help for the Homunculi".

o0o

"Is that so? Great… Six more brothers… Well, Kimbley, it's a nice tale… I will need your help now".

"What for?".

"I have a theory…". Envy shifted his finger into a spike, and pieced his own hand. Instead of blood, a crimson coloured thing licked out. At first, it seemed liquid, but when it reached the floor it looked like a stone. Envy picked it up, and grabbed Kimbley by his jaw. He opened it wide, and tossed the philosopher's stone inside.

"Swallow it, it's good… I hope". He said, smiling evily.

Kimbly swallowed it hardly, and choughed for a while.

"You are such a wimp. I swallowed ten times more back in my day, and now look at me. I promise you will become a powerful alchemist".

"I… Don't need to listen to you". He slapped Envy on the chest, and it started becoming red. Envy laughed and shapeshifted himself into Kimbley. Then he acted desperate, and finally blew up.

Kimbley watched himself die, and kneeled. All the pieces turned into a red liquid, and joined back into one big mass. This grew, and the shape of Envy reappeared.

"If I ever feel like doing that to you, believe that I will".

He grabbed Kimbley by his neck, and made him stand up.

"Now get ready, we gotta go meet some people".

o0o

Roy and Amstrong met Izumi, and felt great respect for her. She also came from another world, and she had proven to be very strong. Ed and Al became students next to them, and Mei Yang joined them too.

"Im smarter than I look, and you started doing alchemy by the time you were my age!".

"But I didn't start training with Izumi when I was a little bean".

"You have always been a little bean!".

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MEANINGLESS VEGETABLE THAT CAN'T EVEN GROW RIGHT?".

"I never said that".

Izumi hit Ed on the head, rather softly. The floor didn't crack.

"Look at yourself Arguing to a five-year old girl. Leave her alone. Girls are easier to reason with".

Ed and Al had joined them because they wanted to be of help any time they could. Wrath joined them to spend more time with Izumi, and Winry and Ling came over to see how they were doing. Most of the fire brigade came the first class, and it was practically a party. Everyone was laughing.

Ed got a pair of gloves, and transmuted them into the sparkle gloves Roy had in the other side of the door. He also draw the cirlce, and gave it to Roy.

"Be careful with these. If you snap your fingers, it will create a spark. Out of that, you can use the circle to control the gases around the spark, and create flames".

Al, on the other hand, took care of makin Armstrong a pair of knuckles just like the ones he had on his world.

"These actually work sending the energy through this spikes, so you need to hit what ever you want to transmute".

"Oooooh, thank you sensei Al". He said, hugging him.

"Pleeeeease…hgghhhhh… My eyes-will-pop-out!".

After saving his brother's life, Winry asked:

"What happened to Envy?".

Ed thought about the Ouroboros tattoo he saw, and started suspecting, but immediately pulled himself off that thought.

"He was used as transmutation material together with Hohenheim".

o0o

A beautiful lady, in a tight dark dress walked into the bar. Her soft, black hair waved behind her, and many men turned around to see her. Greed saw her, and took a final drink before stepping onto dangerous ground.

"Hello, gorgeous". She said with a soft voice, getting close to him.

"Uh-huh! Hi". He said, acting calm.

"Listen, I would really like to talk with you… Can we go outside?". She said, getting her lips really close to his.

"Sure". Most of the men looked at him enviously.

They walked out, and she dragged him into a dark alley. There, a man was waiting. She walked into the shadows with him, and something went wrong.

Envy and Kimbley came out of the shadows.

"What are you two doing here together? Where's the lady?".

"There is no lady". Envy said, immitating her voice. "Do it".

Kimbley grabbed Greed's left hand, and transmuted it. It died, and started turning red. A second later, it exploded. Greed was crying in pain. Envy pierced his hand once more, and let the philosopher's stone drip into the wound.

Greed fell to the floor, and started shaking wildly.

"The most powerful being inside you will rise and take over. As it will with our next victims… Until then… welcome back, Greed".

Greed stopped shaking. His hand started to grow back, just like Envy's body parts shape shifted.

Greed cracked his neck, and looked down at Envy.

"It's nice to be back… I really got scared when the Fullmetal pipsqueak got me".


	8. The Way To Move

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 8 The Way to Move

Everyone was quiet. Roy was ready to transmute for the first time in his life. Izumi had ask him a big dragon statue, and he had been calculating the materials needed for the task, so nobody wanted to bother him.

He put his hands on the circle, and it started shining. The floor crumbled underneath it, and it began gathering, giving shape to the dragon statue. Once he was done, everyone started congratulating him. It wasn't the best, but it was really good for a beginner.

"Now it's my turn". Armstrong said. He put the gloves on, and got ready to transmute the statue. He punched the floor, and a tiny lightning covered the statue. Suddenly, a cloud of dust came out of it, and it became a statue of himself, holding his arms up in the air. It was almost perfect. The only thing missing was the glitter.

"I'm gifted for alchemy". And he started posing.

"Since you can do it alone, go ahead and practice at home. You need to learn how to use it in an extreme situation, such as a fight, so, good luck with that". Izumi told them.

"What about me?". Mei Yang said, pulling Izumi's skirt.

"Oh! I forgot… Go ahead, try". She said smiling.

Mei walked ahead, and draw a circle on the ground. She clapped her hands, immitating Ed, and kneeled. The statue became a big, stone tree. Every single leave was perfect, and the branches were abslotutely different from each other.

"I'm proud of you, Mei". Izumi said.

Mei smiled hapily, and they all went inside the house to celebrate.

"Sensei… Where is your son?".

o0o

"Let go of me!".

"Shut up, whimp!".

"YAAAAAAARGHHHH!". Envy shouted.

"Wanna fight?". Wrath said, rising his fists.

"Oh, damn you". He moved next to him, and hit him behind the head, Wrath fainted, and he pulled him by his side.

"This one was a bit of trouble, Kimbley… I had to become his mother for him to come with me, and his actual mother was in the backyard, with the fullmetla pipsqueak".

"Forget about it… You ready to bring him?". Greed said.

"Yeah… He needs to be wounded on his little right foot".

Greed picked up Wrath's leg, and transformed his hand into his strong monster limb. He cut the foot deeply , and Envy dripped some of his stone into it. Wrath started shaking, and the process began.

o0o

Winry had given Wrath a pie. He was eating it slowly, since he couln't stop thinking on a way to open the gate. The greens outside the window, hiding the houses of Liesenburgh, were even sad to him.

Suddenly, he felt as if something had pulled his guts from within.

"WINRY!".

She came running from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?".

"Someone's calling me… They are pulling me…".

His Ouroboros tattoo had a cut through it, and he was bleeding. The floor was stained has he fought to keep his strength.

"Please… Keep me safe… Winry…".

She came close to him, and hugged him. He suddenly stopped moving. She felt his weight fall to the floor. His eyes were open, but they were pale, and the cut of his foot had already stop bleeding.

Winry took him upstairs, and made him lay on the bed. He was still breathing.

o0o

Wrath opened his eyes, and was surprised to see Envy and Greed looking down at him.

"Hello, little brother…" Envy said, smiling.

Wrath jumped back, and looked at them, worried.

"What did you do! Where am I!".

"You are in another world. We need your help for one tiny thing, and then you can go with your mother".

"I don't believe you!". He grew a spike on his hand, by connecting himself to the floor with his feet. Envy got cut through, but he smiled back.

"You are so anxious all the time… You are still a kid!". He shifted into Izumi, and looked at him.

"Why did you kill me?".

Wrath was about to fall to the ground, but hold himself.

"I know it's you! You always do this!". Hi grew his other hand into a spike, and cut through Envy's head, shifting him back to normal.

"You are such a pesky kid". He said, already tired.

Wrath transmuted his arms back to normal, and ran away.

"Should I chase him?". Kimbley asked.

"When we need him, he will be there". Envy said smiling again.

o0o

Izumi came running.

"He's gone!".

"What?". Ling asked.

"Wrath's gone!".

"Come on, Al, lets find him". Ed said. Everyone stood up and stormed out the house.

"So, we are looking for the long black hair kid, right?". Roy asked.

"Lets go ask for help in the fire station". Armstrong said. They both ran away, and everyone split up.

They looked for him the whole day. It was about nine o'clock when Al found a building he felt familiar about. Ed walked in with him, and they started looking around. They were not very sure what this place was. It was public, and they had seen it before.

"Wait…". Ed said. "It's the temple… Where I crossed the gate, and you transmuted Gluttony.

They were in the middle of the big room where everything had happened. Ed was amazed, and looked down to see if the circle was still there.

"Brother… I think this is the library". Al said, looking around.

"Hey… Now that we are here, why don't we search? Wrath probably is somewhere around here, if he recognised the building".

"Yeah, lets look around".

They started looking around. Ed went to look for history books immediately. Al just hang around looking for literature. Ed chose a specially big book about the second world war. He opened the book, and started checking it out.

One of the chapters talked about Hitler's beliefs. He turned out to believe in magic, and the book even talked about him obtaining the spear of Longinus. Ed remembered that when Envy was captured in the castle, the man next to him claimed to have every spear that was believed to be the real one.

"Thule society… So Hitler was really into this…".

He kept on reading, and he found a picture. It was a big snake, apparently eating itself, with a man between its teeth.

Edward was very surprised. He read the text underneath the picture.

_This picture is believed to be of a magical circle. Hitler went after a dragon, and tried to use it to open a gate to another world. No rests of the dragon have been found, although in the circle drawn underneath it, there are traces of blood._

Ed couldn't believe it.

He went on watching the pages, and found another picture.

A group of men were carrying around some corpses. They had died because of some sort of explosion. Two of those corpeses were blonde, and their clothes were burned. One of them, as he could see, had a metallic hand.

_These two men are very misterious. There were no registered documents of them, and the older one had a metal arm and leg. This kind of technology was impossible at the time, and scientists were unnable to decipher how did this metallic arm and leg worked, since they were completely distroyed._

"Al… come here…".

"What is it?".

Al saw the picture.

"We are dead…". Ed said.

o0o

Gluttony was walking around with some bags. He had just gone to the supermarket, looking for new things to eat. He stopped in an alley, because he saw a big cake. It was above a table, and it looked very tasty. He walked near it, and let his shopping on the floor. He smelled the food slowly, and opened his mouth. He pulled out his tongue, ready to taste the cake for the first time.

A spike came out of it, and pierced it.

The cake shifted into Envy.

"I never thought I could turn into dead objects".

Gluttony was waving his arms. Envy had his tongue very tightly grabbed between his pale fingers, and it didn't taste good.

Envy pierced his hand, and dripped the philosopher's stone in Gluttony's tongue.

At first, he tasted it, and then, Envy let go of the tongue, and Gluttony started shaking.

"So, my big, fat, stupid brother… I really liked your way to obey orders. I never argued with you".

"Hello Envyyyyy" He said in his stupid voice

"Hi… wanna see Lust again?".

"Can IIIIIIII?".

"I promise you…". He said grinning.

o0o

"As soon as sensei pulled us, we must have been killed…". Al said.

"I can't believe it…".

"Brothers…". They heard a weak voice behind them say.

"Oh, here you are… Brothers?". Al asked.

"It's me, Wrath… From Amestris…".

"Holy shit…". Ed stod up and made him sit down.

"What happened, how did you end up here?". Al asked.

"I was sitting at Winry's house in Liesenburgh, out of nowhere, I felt someone pulled my guts… Then I fainted, and went through the door. When I woke up, I saw Greed and Envy by me. The brought me here".

"Are you sure it was them?". Ed asked

"They both had the Ouroboros, and Envy didn't die when I cut his head and stomach…".

"Damn… Izumi was right… they are coming through". Ed said.

"What? Is she here? She crossed the gate?".

"Yeah… She's looking for you. Your body here went missing. I guess Envy took you away and then he turned you into an Homunculus". Al answered.

"Al, take him away, I want to keep researching".

Al stood up, and took Wrath with him. As soon as they left, Ed walked up to the big hall, and kept looking at the floor. He clapped his hands, and laid them on the floor.

A giant circle shined. Ed looked at it, and saw it was a lot like the circle He used to open the door to 'Shambala' when he was in Germany.

"Well, Kimbley told me about this, Ed".

o0o

Envy jumped down from the second floor. He was in his black clothes, and the Ouroboros could be seen easily.

"Turns out that Kimbley used to work here. He found this circle on a book one day, and made it a night he was left behind. It didn't work, since he didn't have energy to pay for the transmutation. He wanted to jump to another world…". Envy said, looking at the shining circle he was stepping on.

"So you got past the door… I thought you were used as material…". Ed said. His look got darker with every passing second.

"Ho, ho, ho… Hohenheim helped me, actually. When his blood activated the circle, I was taken away, and my body was decomposed… But my essence remained. I became part of the door once more. Only one thing allowed me to make it over this world…".

"So I made a mistake, you made it alive, and Hohenheim died in vain?".

"That bastard didn't die… I really enjoyed destroying his body. For a moment I believed I had killed him… But inside the door… While he was laying between my fangs, he used his own blood to create a circle. He transmuted his soul to one of my fangs. That essence became a part of my own, and inside the door, since I was originally from there, I had more power. My essence was complete… Once the door started turning, I jumped off. I came to this world about three months before you did. At least in essence. You were suspended in the door for three months… I found out I could shapeshift, so I created my story here. I fell into a boy's body that is, actually, this". He said, pointing at his chest.

"So you were lucky enough to get a new body, and started planning on revenge?".

"Oh, I can't tell you my plan, yet… I read a tale about other Homunculi, and I decided to bring them back. Since I have Hohemheim inside me, I also have all his knowledge, and bringing my old Homunculi brothers and sisters, and getting some new ones, is not hard at all…".

"Hohenheim? Hohenheim is a part of you?".

"I wanted to kill him badly… Only that, like this, I should have to kill myself to do it, and I still love me…". He said. "So I decided to gather some Homunculi under my command, and make them help me kill Hohenheim. After that, I thought of ruling the world, but live on forever killing humans for fun every once in a while will do". He said.

"You son of a bitch!".

"You gotta keep your tongue tied up, young man". Greed said, jumping from the second floor.

"Can I eat him?". Gluttony said, falling after Greed, and bouncing around.

"By the way, pipsqueak… Remember my brothers?".

"What…". Ed started saying.

Pride came out of the shadows. Apparently, Bradley had already been transformed.

"And my sisters?".

"Did…".

Lust came out of the shadows too, being followed by a young girl, with brown hair, and the Ouroboros on top of her heart.

"You…".

"That's the new Sloth". Envy said smiling.

"Say?".

"The only one missing is Wrath". Lust said.

"No he's not". Wrath said.

o0o

After Al had taken Wrath back, he had told Izumi about how he crossed the door. Ling, Armstrong, Roy and Mei yang had gathered at her house after giving up on finding him, but they stood up and decided to go to the library to look for Ed. When they got there, They saw the Homunculi gathered around Ed, and they got ready to fight.

The Homunculi looked around, and saw everyone ready to fight them. They just got ready, because evryone in this Universe was different from Amestris.

Only Greed got scared when he saw Izumi's look. It was the same woman that would have killed him in the bar if it wasn't for her illness.

"I think we shouldn't fight". Ed clapped his hands, touched his auto mail, and grew his usual blade.

"There's one thing we ought to settle". Ed moved towards Envy, ready to get him killed.

"YOU CALLED ME A PIPSQUEAK AGAIN!". Envy didn't have time to move. His head was pierced, and it turned hard for him to think. He shifted his hand into a giant spike like the one he used to kill Ed the first time, but he dodged it turning around and ripping his blade off Envy's head.

The wound closed, and envy shifted his arm back.

"I was about to propose a ceasefire…". Izumi and Al clapped their hands, and tons of spikes came out of the floor taring Gredd, Gluttony and Envy apart. Wrath turned his hands into spikes again, and fought Lust, who couldn't damage him badly.

Once Armstrong noticed Sloth's power to become water, he imprissioned her into a big block, and left her there. He moved on to fight Greed with Izumi.

Greed was already restored, and had become the blue demon. Izumi told Armstrong to go help Mei Yang. She was fighting Gluttony by herself.

When Armstrong came to help her, they created a cage together. Gluttony ate his way out, and jumped over them. Roy snapped his fingers, and Gluttony becam a big fireball that rolled through the place and turned everything on fire.

Ling was fighting Pride. He had proven to be tougher than Ling expected, because he could foresee every movement he made. Only whne Envy jumped next to him, dodging Ed and Al's attacks, Pride lost focus. Al attacked him, and he couldn't protect himself from both attacks. Ling pierced his head, and destroyed his left eye.

Ed and Al fought Envy, who mainly protected himself, and did some occasional attacks. The Homunculi were really loosing, until they realised the place was on fire. They kept on fighting, until Gluttony returned bigger than before. He started burping, and he turned the rest of the place on fire.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Greed saved Sloth from the tank, and they all ran away. When Izumi was about to take them outside, she got knocked down by a piece of ceiling. Wrath set her free, and carried her, but they were all trapped.

"Everyone, duck. We'll get intoxicated by the smoke".

"Is anyone here!". Maes Hughes voice shouted.

"Over here, Hughes!". Roy shouted.

From the smoke, the fire brigade emerged. Riza had an extinguisher, and she was clearing the path. They all stood up and went across the room. They were in one of the small rooms now. The history book was still open on the table, and Ed picked it up as fast as he could.

"Where's Mei?". Ling shouted.

She had fainted because of the smoke. Hughes went looking for her, and when he found her, he got her on his back, and started running. A bookshelf was falling, and was about to block the door. Maes ran, and tried to make it to the door, but the shelf fall on top of him.

Mei Yang was laying on the floor. Maes was holding the burning bookshelf with his fire proof suit, and was breathing the smoke. He couldn't let Mei die. It was like killing his own daughter.

A metallic hand appeared, and grabbed the shelf. Maes was released of the weight he was holding, and he saw Ed rising the shelf. Al picked Mei up, and Amrstrong pulled him out of the room. He fainted after crossing the door.

o0o

"I can't believe it". Ed said.

Maes was lying on the bed, in coma. An artifficial lung was breathing for him, and his wife and daughter were by his side. Ed was looking through the window of the door.

"He saved Mei Yang…". Ling said, looking at him.

"He also died trying to help someone in my world".

"That's a good thing… Hey, I have a problem…".

"What is it?".

"I'm not really confortable talking here… Can we go somewhere else?".

After walking out of the hospital, Ling and Ed went to the company. They went up to the last floor, where Schyezka received them happily.

"If anyone comes, I'm not here". Ling said.

Ed went inside the office, which looked just like the last time he was in it.

"Well… There's this girl…".

"That Ran Fan girl?".

"Huh… Yeah…".

"I knew it… You couldn't hide it".

"It's just… She's so…!".

"I know, I know… I can ask Winry for help".

"Would you?".

"Well, not so much as asking her… she has been planning on making you guys hook up for a while now…".

"So you knew?".

"Who didn't?".

o0o

"Do it, Kimbley". Envy said.

"I don't dare…".

"If you don't do this, I'll kill you. You know I'm capable of it".

"But… This time, it's taking someone who hasn't left the door yet. They are attached strongly to it!" Kimbley replied, very scared.

"I have the Philosopher's stone. You can get past the rules of aclhemy. Now bring him". Envy yelled, loosing patience. "Come on, we still gotta bring another one after this".

Kimbley draw a circle around the grave. It was designed for the body to appear there. Even if it went wrong, the Homunculus would appear.

Kimbley clapped his hands, and layed them on Envy's chest.

They were both in front of the door.

Envy pierced his hand, and tossed some stone to the gate.

"There you go… Give us this guy". He said, throwing the bones near the stone.

The door opened, and the black hands took the materials. Suddenly, one of the shadows stepped out, and it had the bones in their respective place, and the stone in the middle of. From the stone, the organs and the flesh started appearing, and the new Homunculus raised.

They were standing in front of the grave.

"What's your name, brother?".

"Call me Sorrow". Ling's father said.

o0o

The doctor walked into the room.

"Excuse me, lady… I think you could wait outside… I need to give him this vaccine… He'll probably stop using this machine if I give it to him".

"Yes… Thank you". Glacier said. She picked her sleeping daughter up, and walked out.

The doctor cleared Maes arm, in search for a vain. Once he found it, he injected the crimson liquid.

Hughes started shaking. Glacier looked through the door, and got worried the doctor wasn't doing anything to stop her husband's shaking. She yelled for help, and a nurse came.

They went into the room, running, and were surprised to see Maes Hughes standing and smiling.

Glacier walked up to him, and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you are ok!". She said, bursting in tears

"Don't… Don't worry, honey".

Maes got dressed, thanked the doctor, and walked out.

Envy shifted back to his original form, and looked at the door.

"Welcome, Disease".

After this, he opened the window, shifted into a crow, and flew off.


	9. The Spoils of Battle

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 9 The Spoils of Battle

Ling was speechless.

His father had walked into his office. It was him, in flesh and bone. The only different thing was the fact that his hair covered his forehead. He jumped on top of the desk, and ran towards him. He jumped down and hugged him.

"I can't believe you are here… I was… I was really sad…".

"So was I, my son… I was filled with Sorrow…".

Ling looked up, and sighed. His father's hair moved a bit, and he saw a red tattoo on his forehead.

He had seen it before.

"Sorry, dad… I'm very happy you came, but… I need to go to school now".

"Is something wrong?". Sorrow said, noticing that Ling's look had changed. He was very scared.

"No… I… There's this girl… I gotta go, sorry". He said. He went past him and ran away.

As soon as he got to the elevator, he was relieved. He was out of range for the Homucnulus. Once he got out of it, he found his father standing in front of him.

"How did you-?".

Sorrow touched his lips with the tip of his fingers.

"I will take over now. Go to school, come on". He said, darkly.

Ling ran away.

o0o

Izumi didn't let Ed and Al go to school. She told them to go look for Winry, Ling and Mei Yang, and bring them over her house. They couldn't be seen by any of the teachers, because most of them were Homunculi.

Ed and Al went to school together. They needed to go in and take Winry out. They were hiding behind a wall, and Ling showed up.

"Guys, you'll never believe what just happened".

"Trust me: we will". Al said.

"My father came to the building today. He is an Homunculus".

"You understand you can't go back to that building any more?".

"Coming to think of it, you are right".

"Al, go home, and tell mom to go with you to Izumi's house. After I pick Winry and Ran Fan, I'll go after dad".

"Ling's chick? Ok". He said.

"Am I really that obvious?".

o0o

Ed went into the school. Winry wasn't inside a classroom, so he guessed she had gone into the bathroom. He went near the bathroom and hid until she came out.

"Winry, we gotta go".

"What? Why?".

"Someone wants us dead".

"Who?".

"Homunculi. Turns out Envy is one of them. He started bringing them back, and creating some new ones. I'll give you a fake note. Don't make eye contact with Envy at all cost".

He transmuted a piece of the floor into a signed sheet of paper that said that Winry and Ran Fan were called to the principal's office.

o0o

"I smell transmutationnnnn…" Gluttony blabbered. No one in the kitchen payed much attention, so they kept on doing their job. Gluttony walked away clumsily.

o0o

Winry came out of the classroom with Ran Fan by her side. Once she saw Ling and Ed crawling hidden, she blushed.

"What's going on?".

"We gotta go. If someone wants to kill us, or negotiate, you will be the first victims". Ling said. "Now we gotta get Mei Yang".

They jumped the wall, and went to the kinder garden. Gluttony was there, holdin Mei above his head with his long arm. His tongue was hanging out, showing the Ouroboros tattoo.

"I smelt chinese, and now I want chineseeeee…". He said.

Mei was crying. Gluttony opened his mouth, and started taking her towards it. Ed clapped his hands, and an enormous spike grew from the earth and pierced Gluttony's head through his open mouth. Ed made the spike keep growing, and Gluttony ended up hanging over the sreet. Ran picked Mei up, and they all ran away.

Pride was looking through the window.

"That is not a student I can be proud of".

o0o

"We gotta go look for my dad". Ed said. Ran had given Mei for Ling to carry, and they all ran towards the lab were Hohenheim worked.

After a while running, they made it. Ed ran inside, and tried to be stopped by a secretary, but he just went into the lab. He found Hohenheim soon, and told him that he was going to be killed unless he followed him. Hohenheim did what his son asked him to do, for he saw his eyes, and understood Ed had never been so serious about something.

They ran out of the building.

"Sorry!". Hohenheim said smiling to the secretary when he passed by.

He made them squeeze into his car, and drove off. Ed guided him to Izumi's house, and they parked in the entrance.

Once they went in, they found that the whole fire brigade was in there. Roy asked Ed what was it that was so bad, and Maes Hughes told him he was concerned on what Ed had to say.

o0o

"Come on, Kimbley… Nothing happened last time, and nothing is happening now. Do it".

The door appeared, and once again, Envy tossed the bones and the stone. The materials Kimbley had prepared to build a human had already been taken away. The stone started gathering every piece, and a new Homunculus was created.

The Ouroboros tattoo was under his chin. Envy had chosen him to be the new Homunculus because ha had been a great thief while he was alive. His name was Ramen Rozenblum.

Although, he was now called Crime.

His dark hair was quite long. He was very tall and big. His muscles were bigger than Scar's (As Envy recalled) and he was amazingly tall. Kimbley wondered how such a tall guy had been such a succesful thief.

The main problem was that the Ouroboros tattoo was easy to see. Anyone would see it, because everyone (specially Ed) would see it, since he was so tall.

"I wonder why it's there? It'll be a problem. You already call enough attention to yourself". Envy said.

"Don't make me kill you… After all, I'm Crime itself".

"Even if you wanted to, little brother…". Envy said grinning. He shapeshifted into Crime, and looked at him in the eye. "…You wouldn't be able to".

o0o

"You mean those guys you killed in your wolrd didn't really die?". Hughes said.

"They were originally part of the door, so I guess they didn't go through. Envy found some way to bring them here". Ed answered.

"We are not safe here. Envy knows here I live, and probably he'll deduct we came here".

"I don't think he'll do that…". Hughes said.

"Why?". Al asked.

Hughes grabbed his sleeve, and ripped it off. In his shoulder, there was the Ouroboros tattoo. He snapped his fingers, and they all started feeling bad. They were very ill.

"My name is Disease". He said smiling.

Izumi was the only one that felt normal. She was already ill, so she had to fight Disease herself. Although she didn't think of it as a problem.

She clapped her hands, and made a gigantic fist grow from the ground. Disease was smashed against the ceiling, and the hand kept growing. It broke the roof, and didn't stop.

"We gotta start moving now".

She started helping everyone to get on their feet. They were feeling better already.

"Is that his power? That's kinda stupid". Ed said.

"He was probably taking it easy on us. Now you can't cure me, or we won't be able to kill him for good". Izumi answered.

They all walked out, and got into the fire truck. Armstrong drove away very quickly.

"Where are we going?". Ran Fan asked.

"I have a farm outside of town. My sister lives there. I guess the Homunculi don't know it exists. As a matter of fact, I've kept it's existence in secret". Armstrong answered.

"What, your farm?". Ling asked.

"No, my sister. I believe you already know how Roy Mustang is with girls".

o0o

"Ok, until Sorrow finds out where they are, we can call another brother". Envy said.

"And who would it be this time?". Greed asked.

"Well, I've been doing some research… I think there is someone we can use to bring the next ones".

"I gotta gather all the materials again?". Kimbley asked.

"Don't complain. It's very cheap to build a human; whats expensive is the soul. That's what the stone is for. An Homunculus essence has to fill that body". Pride said.

"What's with the new sister? I thought you would use the Elric's mother". Lust said.

"I couldn't. The fullmetal pipsqueak was always around, and she isn't exactly lazy in this freakin' universe. She can't stop working. That's not useful for Sloth. So I picked this laaaaazy teenager". Envy answered.

"Don't treat me like I'm scum. I'm just as useful in this body". Sloth complaint.

"Come on, little brothers…". Env said smiling. "Not only was I the first Homunculus hundreds of years ago, but now I'm also bringing you all to life, with new little brothers!".

"Hey…I'm tired of being here… Can't I go kill a bit?". Crime asked.

"I'm hungryyyyy…". Gluttony said.

"You're always hungry, Gluttony. It's useless to feed you". Disease said, as he sat down.

"By the face you are making, you didn't do good". Crime said.

"Shut it…Kimbley, go get components. I feel like having another brother to pick on".

"I'm going, I'm going…". Kimbley said, as he stood up.

"I'm back". Sorrow said, materializing in front of them.

"Brothers, some of our powers are so cool and useful". Greed said.

"Mine is so stupid. Become gas, and be able to move. A vacuum cleaner can beat me". Sorrow complaint.

"As long as the pispsqueaks don't know it, you're safe". Pride said.

"So, where are they?".

"They are moving to the east. They left the city and the wind started blowing against me, so I had to come back".

"Crime, your turn to show us what you can do".

"Fine, brothers and sisters". He said, looking at Envy.

"I'm a He, in case you hadn't noticed, dumbass". Envy said, angry.

"What?". Crime, Sorrow and Disease yelled.

Envy lowered his head, and shifted into the giant snake. He ate the three of them in a bloodbath, and then spat them out.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME A GIRL AGAIN!". He shouted, shifting back to his pale body.

The ponds of philosopher's stone transformed back into the Homunculi, and they all looked at him scared.

"Now… We are going to Europe. Go check on the FullMetal pipsqueak, and then come here and wait for us to return".

"Yes, brother". Crime said.

His body became stone, and he started sinking into the ground, slowly. His power was to change his body into almost every mineral, and fuse with it. It was simmilar to Sorrow's power, and he could also travel quickly through the earth with this.

o0o

Ed and Al transmuted the fire truck into earth. They had to walk past a cornfield to get to the farm. Armstrong went ahead, followed by Roy. Behind him was Riza, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Havoc and Hayate. Then, Mei Yang, Al, Ed, Winry, Ran Fan, Ling, Wrath, Izumi and Sieg.

Ling was talking enthusiastically with Ran, who was very entertained with him. They both laughed all the time. Ed and Winry looked at them and smiled happily.

They walked for another ten minutes, and they arrived at the farm. Armstrong's sister was a very beautiful blonde girl. She came running to hug her brother, and then started greeting everyone. She showed special interest in Havoc, and then kept on saying hi.

Armstrong explained the situation to her, and she told them to go to the barn. They would be safe for a while there, until they decided what to do.

The barn was brown. It was quite empty, except for a bunch of straw in which they sat down. Ed started walking around, checking outside the door every once in a while.

"So…What are the odds for Homunculi to find us?". Wrath asked.

"Well, we should be scared about my father. I think he teleported from the building's last floor to the street, so he'll probably find us". Ling said.

"What can we do about them?". Ran Fan asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, they can fight us in advantage. What we do have against them is that we can fight as a group. They tend to fight sepparately". Ed said.

"Yeah, they have a lot of self confidence". Al added.

"What do we know about them?". Izumi asked.

"Well…Envy can shapeshift into practically everything, and he is a skilled fighter. Gluttony can eat everything. Greed can turn his body composition into a perfect armor. Pride can see through everything and is very skillfull with the blade. Lust has…her sharp fingers… Sloth can become water… Sorrow teleports. Hugh…Disease can make us all ill by snapping his fingers. And that's all the Homunculi we have seen so far". Riza said.

"You have a sharp eye". Ed said.

The floor started shaking, and a mass of rocks in the shape of a tall man grew out of it. His body changed into flesh, and he had black clothes, like the Homunculi. Ed saw the Ouroboros tattoo under this man's chin, and transmuted his arm into a blade.

"He's an Homunculus!". He shouted.

He jumped, and tried to pierce the Ouroboros tattoo with his arm, but the Homunculus became solid rock, and Ed bounced off. Armstrong hit it on the chest, and the mass broke into thousands of pieces. Those pieces gathered again, and the body was made once more.

"I guess I should introduce myself to you". The Homunculus said. "I'm Crime".

His head received a bullet in the middle of the forehead, and fall back with a big slam.

"I found this gunshot hidden in the straw. I guess it'll buy you alchemists some time to get rid of him". Riza said.

o0o

The Homunculi were standing on the shore. Envy was looking at the sea, and Greed walked up to him.

"Are we supposed to swim all the way down to Europe?".

"You don't understand how helpful it is to have a sister that can turn herself into water".

Sloth changed into a huge mass, and the Homunculi went into the water. The mass they were floating in started moving very quickly, and in no time, they were in the middle of the ocean.

"In a couple of hours we should be there. We're gonna have to steal a car or something to get to Germany quickly.

o0o

They left the farm. Crime was still laying ont the barn. Izumi, Ed and Al, together, had created a metal box in which they had trapped him. It wouldn't hold him for long, but at least it would give them time to leave.

They transmuted a big truck out of a tractor, and they all got in. Armstrong drove again.

"That was scary". Mei Yang said.

Ling had been thinking for a while. Should he tell Ran already? Everyone had hopes on them, and Ran did look attracted to him.

"I'm sorry, Ran Fan".

"What? Why?".

"I dragged you into this… I put you in danger just because I wanted to help my friends".

"Ling… Don't blame yourself. I could have chosen not to come, but I did it for everyone. They really needed all the help they could get. And… It wasn't only them… I…". The truck stopped all of a sudden.

Crime had stopped it with his hand.

He crashed the window, and grabbed Armstrong by his neck. Ling jumped off, and took out his blade. He jumped on to Crime's head, but he became solid rock again, and couldn't do a thing about it. He was caught too.

Ran Fan looked scared. Ed jumped off the truck, and transmuted Crime's feet into metal, joining it to the floor. Then, Crime became metal himself, and choked Ling and Armstrong even harder.

Somehow, his head flew off.

Scar had done it.

o0o

The van stopped. It was a Volkswagen. The driver had stopped, being called by the figure of a beautiful woman with long dark hair. She had a revealing dress and a weird tattoo of a sort of snake eating itself, forming a circle.

She went in, and started talking to the man. He didn't even turn the van off. His brain stopped working when the woman's hand…

…Grew all of her fingers into spikes, killing him.

The Van was big enough for all the Homunculi. Pride drove, and they soon went past the border with Germany.

Envy did his best to recognize the place, and soon found Hohenheim's old house. That was the place where he was used as transmutation material.

"Those bastards…But not for long…".

Pride kept on driving. Kimbley was taking good care of the bags of material. They needed the three of them to bring the final Homunculi to life.

"There's the graveyard". Envy said.

The van stopped, and they all got down.

"You know who to look for".

The Homunculi started walking around searching for the right names. Many gravestones got bit by Gluttony, in his rush to eat.

"I found them!". Sorrow yelled.

They all approached running, and looked at the graves.

Edward Elric Alphonse Elric

o0o

"Scar! What are you doing here?". Al said.

"How did you learn alchemy?". Ed said.

Crime's body stopped moving. Ling and Armstrong were already free. Ling was near Ran and Mei, who looked very worried, although he insisted he was ok, and Armstrong was being checked for injuries in the neck by Fuery.

"It is Me, FullMetal". Scar said, ripping his sleeves off.

The tattoos for Deconstruction and Reconstruction filled his arms.

"Go into the truck, and I'll explain there".

o0o

The materials were set in a circle around the graves. Kimbley clapped his hands, and next to Envy, got ready to see the door once more.

The rests of the bodies of the Elric brothers were almost complete. Their clothes were a bit raggedy, but the bones were still solid.

The materials, the bodies, and Envy's stone were taken away once more. The stone placed itself in the place where the heart ought to be, and the bodies reconstructed itselves.

It was Ed and Al who were there, with their full bodies. The ragged clothes were the usual black leather outfit and the red coat. Only that, with the time it had been unwashed, it was already dark red.

"Poverty and Dispair…So nice to see you". Envy said, once the door dissappeared.

Poverty smiled, and walked around, trying his new body.

"It seems a little…little". He said.

"That's the fault of it's previous owner". Lust said.

"And my body. I don't know, I feel I'm floating inside it, that I can be easily removed from it". Dispair said.

"Well…The previous owner also had that problem. That body is the result of the first succesful human transmutation". Envy said.

"And…You are the only two Homunculi able to make Alchemy". Lust said.

"Is that so?". Poverty asked.

"Well, you two were created at the same time using a couple of brother's corpses. You are joined from now on. You are doomed to be together". Sorrow commented.

"Shut it, or I'll transmute you into a shoe". Poverty threatened him.

"Well, well… Since that is pretty much there is, lets begin with the end…" Envy said.

"What is it, brother?" Gluttony asked.

"We will make a call for Hope…". Envy said, walking towards another grave.

Alphonse Heidrich

o0o

"After I used myself to transmute Al into the philosophers stone, I became a part of it. When Al was used by Shou Tucker to create his fake daughter, I became the essence of that little girl. I was never attached to her. I was only floating inside the body. Then, Shou used himself and his daughter to help your sensei turn the door around. That's when I got sepparated and was thrown in here".

"…Whoa…".The Elric brothers said.

"No heart feelings?". Ed asked.

"No… I only want to cross the door and find Rose… and my son".

"Well… I was with them for a while…He looks a lot like you… He has red eyes". Al said.

It was almost impossible to notice, but Scar smiled.

o0o

The process of creating an Homunculus was repeated once again. Envy looked expectantly at the door, and the materials started forming the body. The final Homunculus was near completion.

Envy's plan was about to be ready to be done.

Hope appeared in front of them, In the body of Alphonse Heidrich.

He looked at the Homunculi, and immediately knew he couldn't trust them.

"Why am I alive?".

"So that we can all live on". Envy told him.

They all turned around, and went back to the shore.

Once they were there, Sloth repeated the process. They would arrive at sunrise. Hope didn't speak in the whole trip. His powers allowed him to keep him with no doubts.

He was able to see the future.


	10. The Deepest Desire

鋼の錬金術師 (FullMetal Alchemist)

Chapter 10 The Deepest Desire.

Scar drove them to the fire station. He was about to leave them all there, but Ed stopped him.

"We need your help".

"What for?"

"All the Homunculi are here, and after us, as you have seen. We need every bit of help we can use to get rid of them".

"I'm only a servant to God".

"You were a servant for the Homunculi without knowing. You transmuted my Brother into the philosopher's stone, and I have already forgiven you. I believe you owe this to me".

"Fair trade…". Al interveined.

"Do you promise that you'll help me cross the door?".

"Of course".

"Okay… Everyone must be ready to fight… And I mean it. You all have to do your best. Your lives depend on it". Scar said to everyone.

"Lets transmute some weapons for those of you who don't use alchemy". Izumi said.

o0o

The sun was raising. Envy woke up, and looked at the shore.

"Way to go, Sloth". He said.

Crime was waiting for them. Half of his legs were made of sand. Envy saw him, not sure if he was glad or worried about seeing him.

"What's wrong?".

"They have gone strong, Envy. They will oppose us, and it will be very hard for us to stop them".

"Oh, don't worry… According to my plan, all we need is for them to be with us at the right time. Fighting them is not necessary. And, besides… We have our whole family here now". He said pointing at Despair, Poverty and Hope.

"May I see the Ouroboros that prooves you are Homunculi?". Crime said. "You look a lot like the FullMetal kid to me".

"Our Ouroboros is unique. And that's because they left some bodies behind when they came here".

Poverty and Despair rose their left and right hand, respectively, showing their palms. There was half an Ouroboros in Poverty's hand, and the other half was in Despair's.

"We are the Twin Homunculi. Not only we share the Ouroboros, we are also the only ones that can use alchemy in a propper way". Despair said.

"And who's this Hope guy?".

"He doesn't talk much. His Ouroboros is here…". Envy said, lifting his shirt and showing Hope's belly button. The Ouroboros surrounded it. "He could be called the Birth Homunculus. I think it's not a coincidence he has the Ouroboros around his belly button. I'm not pretty sure what his power is. I think he can make people crazy by keeping silence. I'm quite closer to madness now than a couple of hours ago".

"Well, I'll transport us now. Where do we go?".

"Take us to the Enterprise's building. I think that my plan will conclude fine there. It's high above humanity, and it has some privacy to it". Envy answered.

o0o

Izumi, Al, Ed, Mei Yang, Armstrong and Mustang made weapons for everyone. Al gave Ran Fan some Kunais for her to use (the knife ninjas use to throw). Ed improved Ling's sword by making it stronger and lighter. He also hgave Winry a big hammer. She had to use both of her hands to lift it, but she had proven to be very skilled with blunt weapons. Izumi made a pair of big axes for Sieg. For Breda, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, Hawkeye and Armstrong's sister, they made a lot of guns and ammo.

"Ok… We're armed… Where do we go?". Breda asked.

"They'll probably be at Ling's company building. Lets start charging up the truck. I guess the best way to get it empty fast is to set off the fire alarm. Roy?". Ed said.

"I can crush the second floor into nothing".

"Just a little fire will do. We only need the censors to activate". Al said.

As they kept commenting on the plan, Ling, who was in the back, patted Ran's shoulder, and she turned around.

"What were you about to say?".

"Oh… Nothing… Never mind…".

"Aww… Come on, Ran".

"Let's go!". Izumi yelled.

They left the station, and headed towards the building.

o0o

"Kimbley! Come here!". Envy shouted.

Kimbley moved aside of the group, and crossed the office to talk to Envy.

"About the specifications on the circle… Is everything clear?".

"Yeah… That text over there is-".

"Shhh… Remember my plan. I will only need some of them. I think that we can let some of them live on".

"Which?".

"As you know, I have some specific witnesses that I want present, and some specific people I want to make suffer…":

"Envy, come on, who?".

Hope was sitting on the floor. He already knew what Envy was going to do. He didn't want to tell the other Homunculi, because it wasn't the right time. He had to wait for Edward to arrive. He had the memories of his tales engraved in his memory. He didn't want to help on his destruction. And he was ready to fight if it was necessary, but not in front of the Homunculi. He needed them to believe he was useless.

"Ok?". Envy said.

"So, it's them?".

"I have told you my reasons. I didn't tell you sooner because I know you. You would have betrayed me. You have a rotten little soul, Crimson".

The fire alarm started making it's awful sound, and the sprinklers on the roof set off.

"That must be them". Greed said. "How to we turn this shit off?".

Poverty clapped his hands, and the water dissappeared. He had turned it into gases.

"So, that's just the beginning of my powers?".

o0o

They all ran towards the elevator. Once it started going up, their hearts started pounding harder.

Roy was getting very worried. His mind started jumping, and he couldn't stop thinking. He was having ten thoughts at the same time. Suddenly, one of them made him relax, and chill.

"Hawkeye".

"Yes, sir".

"I've come to think, and I have chosen this exact moment, while we are dancing for the death, to tell you that I love you".

"I… Love you too, Roy". She moved next to him, and kissed him in the cheek. "If we survive, it'll get better". She said.

Everyone was surprised, but remembered their situation, and got ready to fight.

They walked into the office, where all the Homunculi were waiting.

"Welcome, FullMetal pipsqueak". Envy said with a wide smile.

Ed lowered his head, clapped his hands, and transmuted his arm into a blade.

"I can't believe you don't learn…". He said, starting to walk towards Envy. He walked faster by every passing second, and then he was running.

"WHO DID YOU CALL AN INCREDIBLY SMALL MISTAKE OF NATURE THAT CAN EVEN LIVE IN A DOLL HOUSE!".

Envy started running at him.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!".

o0o

Envy jumped above Ed's head, and Lust appeared in front of him. He dodged her spikes, and pierced her chest, where the heart should be.

Scar jumped and grabbed Envy's head. He smashed it, and left him laying on the ground. Envy stood up to get his right arm chopped by Ling's blade.

"Mother fu-!". Al transmuted the floor underneath him into a fist, and smashed him against the ceiling.

Lust stopped fighting when she found Scar. He also stopped. They both turned around, and fought other people. Scar wasn't sure of the feelings he had for this woman, but he was sure he loved Rose. He wanted to go back, and it didn't matter what happened to him here.

Lust stopped fighting. She didn't want to kill anymore. She remembered her feelings. She remembered her last day. Her last breath. Her last opportunity to be a human. She had been betrayed by Dante. She sat down, and looked at the battle, hoping for the best, for Envy and Gluttony, her real brothers, the ones who were with here all the time, and for Scar… The man she loved.

Armstrong was having some problems with Greed. He couldn't break him, and he had already received some hard fists.

"You can change his density with alchemy. He is made of carbon!". Ed shouted when he passed by, persecuting Sorrow.

"Oh, fucking FullMetal pips-". Armstrong laid his hand on Greed's head.

"He doesn't like to be called that".

Greed's skin got broken, and then Armstrong punched him with all his might. At least for a couple of minutes, Greed was out of combat.

Sloth was giving Roy a lot of trouble. He had to dodge her mass, and it had proven to be hard. His flame alchemy was useless.

Mei Yang transmuted Sloth into ice, and she was left out of combat too.

Wrath was fighting Gluttony. He cut off Gluttony's arm with his teeth, and took part of the stone that was dripped. His arm grew again, but Wrath had eaten the stone.

"You had bad luck the last time I did this".

Gluttony just let his tongue hanging, and tried to eat him, but Wrath smashed his head into his body, and then tied his arms with his tongue.

"Now get rid of that". Wrath said with his newly acquired assasin smile.

Gluttony started rolling around, trying to untie himself.

Izumi walked right up to disease. She only fought him for a while, and then joint him to the floor. Since all he could do was get people ill, and his fingers were unnabled to be snapped, he was screwed.

"I hate my stupid powers".

Ed and Al found themselves. Poverty and Despair were looking at them, and transmuted the floor under them into a hole. They jumped back in the right moment, and rolled in the carpet.

"I have a plan". Ed said.

He ran towards Despair, and transmuted his clothes into some exactly as Al's. Then turned to Poverty and did the same thing with him and his own clothes.

Al came running, and started switching places. After a while turning around, they were completely lost. Al saw Poverty's half Ouroboros, at the same time Ed saw Despair's. They transmuted the floor under their former bodies into a lot of spikes, and the Twin Homunculi were done with for the time being.

Ling, Ran Fan and Mei Yang faced Sorrow. It was very hard to get him, and while Mei tried to trap him into glass bubbles she transmuted of the floor, Ran and Ling tried to hit him.

"I think it's not the best time to say it, Ling-".

"Neither do I". Ling said, cutting in. He moved towards her and kissed her on the lips.

They splitted just in time for Ran to pierce Sorrow's forehead with a kunai. He was paralized, since his Ouroboros was cut. Mei transmuted the floor around him into a metallic box hermetically sealed.

Roy and Ed started fighting Pride. He moved backwards, blocking all of their attacks with his saber. When Roy created a flame, he moved the sword so fast that the wind created made it dissappear.

He kept walking backwards until he was pierced in the head by Ling's blade. His eye, and therefore, his Ouroboros, were destroyed.

The last one was Crime. While Ed and Al chased after Envy, they all started fighting the giant Homunculus at once.

Only Riza could stop him, by sliding on the floor under him, and shooting his tattoo under his chin. He fell back heavily, breaking the floor.

Envy fought the Elric brothers alone.

They were chasing after him, and couldn't stop. Ran Fan took advantage of his distraction, and tossed a kunai to his right leg. She hit the tattoo, and Envy was immobilized. Ed pierced his chest through the center, dividing the stone that was the core. Envy became paler than usual.

"Now you can't do a thing".

"It's not… Always… About you… Ed…". Envy said.

"Do it, Kimbley!". He yelled.

o0o

Kimbley appeared from underneath the desk, and clapped his hands. A circle shined on the floor.

All of the fallen Homunculi started floating. They were turning around the circle, one by one. Lust was rose from her spot, and joined the circle too. Envy and Kimbley walked to the center of the circle, and started talking on what to do next.

Envy walked up to Gluttony and Lust.

"You can go… I really think of you as my brothers". They both stopped floating, an walked away of the circle.

Envy walked around, and stopped at Hope.

"I don't see a reason to kill you". Hope ceased to float, and walked up to a surprised Ed.

Envy kept walking around, and stopped again at Greed.

"Greedy one… My brother… Haven't you wondered why I woke you first?".

"What are you doing, rotten hair?". Envy punched him, and a serious deal of blood dripped from his mouth.

"I woke you first to make you feel a part of my plan, as if I cared about you… But no… I woke you first, so to make you a protagonist, and then tell you the truth".

"I curse you, asshole".

"I woke you first, and most of you, brothers…". He said, turning around, and talking to everyone. "…To get rid of a little annoyance… To pay the price to bring Hohenheim, the real Hohenheim back. And kill him, in front of his beloved kids eyes. I just wan to fullfill my heart's deepest desire".

He turned around, and smiled at Greed.

"And as a little bonus, see Greed die in all his regret and pain, for helping me fullfill my dream, seeing how much we hate each other".

"You son of a bitch! You used me as a puppet!".

"I didn't use you. You offered yourself very kindly to help me. You should have known better, that you don't mess around with The Ancient Homunculus. The ShapeShifter. Envy". He said, as he transformed into the big snake.

"I'm completing my desire and I'm killing you in the process".

Greed's face contorted in anger. His body started dripping philosopher's stone as if he were bleeding. He didn't stop cursinf the snake, which started laughing. Once again, it became Envy, and walked away from greed.

"Now… Anyone else?". He said, walking around. "Sloth… I can't stand you… Wrath… Yeah, you can go, you are nothing to worry about". Wrath laid his feet on the ground and ran to Izumi, who hugged him, scared.

"Pride… Ashhole…Crime…Useless…Poverty…Pipsqueak…". Ed started cursing him too. "Despair… Don't want you… Sorrow… So sad… Disease… You make me sick". He ended up saying. Kimbley and him laughed at the joke.

Envy walked to the center of the circle, and looked at all his brothers one last time.

"You have been sooooo kind". He smirked.

Kimbley laid his hands on the floor, and the circle shined. All of the Homunculi shined, only they were red. Their veins could be seen, with the stowing flowing in them. Their chests were specially shiny, and they all started shaking, as if they were trying to set themselves free of some chains.

Finally, the Homunculi just became a mass of red stone above Envy. He looked up at it, and started laughing evily. From his mouth, emmanated some sort of fog. It was light blue, and it was being absrobed by the stone. A piece of th stone was detached, and floated slowly to the ground, taking the shape of a man.

It got taller every passing second, until it was a bit taller than Envy.

Hohenheim, the creator of the first philosopher's stone, was in front of them.

o0o

The circle ceased to shine. Envy was laying on the floor, agitated. He stood up heavily, and looked at Hohenheim. He also turned around, and looked at his son.

"I have you finally here, bastard".

"Envy… You have been only wishing to kill me since you were born".

Envy moved towards him, and put his hands on his coat. He tried to lift him, but was unable to.

"I was never born… I was killed and resurrected, but you never loved me… You just kept on concentrating on yourself, more by every passing second".

"So… That's it… I have been an idiot…".

"Shut up! You don't have the right to talk to me like this!".

"You only wanted attention… You only wanted to be loved by your parents… Envy…".

"I told you to SHUT UP!". Envy yelled. His eyes were tearing. "You never cared for me, and Mother only cared for you loving her! You only loved yourselves! I died because of you, and even when I was revived, I meant nothing to you! I was just a failed experiment… Your lives mistake…".

"You are envious of the wrong person… I didn't pay much attention to my other family either…".

Envy kept crying.

"That was my mistake, Envy…I left you all alone… Even when I gave myself time to love and care for someone, I ended up worrying more about myself… In my selfishness… I kept on living even after you destroyed me…".

"Not this time, old man…". Envy said, shaking softly. "You are not loving anymore… I'm going to kill you, and this time you cant stop me!". He moved away from Hohenheim, grew his arm into a spike, and tried to attack him.

Hohenheim didn't move. He justed looked at Envy, who's tears were falling to the floor. A giant hand grew from the floor, and grabbed him.

"Now, Envy… You never faced me in a battle before. The one time we met, I was wounded, tied up, and you were a gigantic snake… I was in my whole dissadvantage".

His eyes were covered in shadows. He was very angry at Envy, for having made suffer Ed and Al.

"I will punish you for misstreating your younger brothers, Envy… You shouldn't do that… You are family".

"I HAVE NO ONE!". Envy said, transforming into the snake.

He tried to bite Hohenheim, but he just stood there. Envy opened his mouth widely, but a crystal suit of armor grew from the floor, and hold Envy's mouth open. Hohenheim jumped inside, and touched Envy's tongue. He immediately shifted back to his pale body.

"I… Have… No one…".

"You do…". Gluttony said, coming close to him.

o0o

Envy looked at Gluttony, amazed of what he was hearing.

"Shut up, idiot!".

"We had fun… We killed… You killed… I ate…I thanked you…It was fun". Gluttony said, tearing a bit.

"Envy, you were always our little brother". Lust said. "Always out of control, always in the need for help… An we always helped you…".

"Envy…". Al said, coming close to the Homunculus. "You were our friend for the past days. You were our brother… Remy…".

"Shut up… I hate that name". Envy said, smiling a bit.

"Envy… Homunculi are artifficial humans, but are humans after all" Ed said. "We shared our lives, and you shared yourself… You didn't need to kill Hohenheim… You were only you, with no need of anyone else".

"This is it, Envy… Think of it… You didn't need to kill father to be happy". Al said. "We are brothers".

"We are…". Gluttony said.

"I can be happy… I just… I needed revenge".

"Come on, Envy… You bit him in half! What more revenge than that do you need?". Ed said.

Hohenheim lowered his head. "It hurt a lot, you ungrateful son".

Envy smiled sincerely for the first time.

"I even dare say it was tasty!".

o0o

Ed was drawing a circle in his head and in his chest. He made the same circles for Al, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath and Scar.

"This circles will split us. Half of our souls from Amestris (I'm only using it as a reference, Scar) will remain here, and half of the souls of the rightful owners in this universe will come with us. We will be split in half, and probably dream our lives in each side of the door".

"So… you are leaving, Ed?". Winry said, sad.

"Well… Sort of… I will remain here in a way… I'll never stop loving you". He kissed her.

"Ed…". Ling called him. "Can't you make a circle that gives us half of our souls of the 'us' in your world, and half of the souls of 'us' in your world?".

"Uh… Technically speaking, I'm only transfering some parts of the mind… I could trade the minds of the 'you' in my universe".

"Do so, please… I want you to promise me that you'll find me in your own universe. I'll be sort of lost without you around".

"Well… I don't know… Maybe…".

He draw the circles on them. Everyone was going to share something to those on the other side of the door. At last, Wrath and Izumi, sitting together, were ready to transmute Izumi's liver.

"Oh, no… With such a big stone, I don't need your arm, Wrath". Ed said, pointing at the stone that was created by Kimbley.

"Where's Kimbley?". Mustang asked.

"He must have run away…". Envy said.

"Never mind, I'll chase him later".

Ed used the stone and gave Izumi a new liver.

"Hey, Ed… Can you use the stone in Liesenburgh to give mother her organs?".

"Of course, Wrath".

At last, before taking them all to the door, and turn it around, Ed walked up to Hope.

o0o

"Hi, Alphonse".

"So long, Ed. It's been so long".

"Thank you for the rocket… It helped me to solve some issues…".

"I don't know what to do… I think I have no reason to stay here or to go with you… You already have a lot of brothers".

"Well, Wrath is my little brother. So is Al… The others are older than me. Lust, Gluttony and Envy… And you. You helped me when I needed it. You guided me, and we lived a lot together. We are brothers. Alphonse".

"Ok, ok, I'm going to go see your world… But don't leave a trace of me here, please".

"As you wish". Ed said smiling.

Ed, Al, Hohenheim and Izumi clapped their hands. The were surronuding the philosopher's stone. A great circle was formed, much more complex than any other Ed had ever seen. The door appeared, and they went through.

While they were floating in the tornado of alchemy, Hohenheim talked to Ed.

"You did remember to pay for the new bodies that need to be created?".

"I'm the first alchemist to ever achieve a succesful human transmutation, dad. Respect me!".

The green hills of Liesenburgh appeared in front of them.

o0o

Winry was asleep. She had fallen asleep without wanting to do so. Wrath was still in the bed. He opened his eyes, amazed and glad to be back. Winry woke up at the same time, and looked at him. She had all of her memories and some new ones of having kissed Ed being drunk. She didn't know how… But she knew Ed and herself were already together.

Wrath jumped off the bed and looked through the window. Not being able to hold himself, he jumped, and ran towards the ruins of the Elric's house. Winry joined him when they arrived at the ruins.

They were all, lying there, on the floor.

Ed stood up, and when he saw Winry, he immediately kissed her. She wasn't surprised by this.

"I love you, Ed". She said, out of no where.

Wrath was hugging Izumi, who was already cured. Hohenheim hugged his three sons, and then looked at the ruins of his old house.

"I will build it again".

"Will you transmute it?". Scar asked.

"The result of my effort to build it will turn it into my home, not my house".

The Homunculi were glad to be back in their home world. For some reason, she wasn't in love with Scar any more. At least not in this world.

"Ed… Your hand is auto mail!".

"If it wasn't for this metal limbs, I wouldn't really be me. I'ts part of my punishment for having done what I wasn't ready to do. Now that I have done it, I just got used to having them. And, besides… It gives me a reason to return to you". He said, kissing Winry again.

o0o

Izumi arrived at Dublith later that week. Seig was expecting her. He had some weird memories of some building and a fight against the Homunculi. He received a smiling Wrath as if he were his son. It was perfect for Izumi, and so was for him.

o0o

Roy Mustang woke up with some strange memories. Riza also had simmilar memories, but it didn't matter. They were together.

When they arrived at the military office, everyone had the same memories. It had happened, and they knew it. It was like a shared dream. Only Hayate didn't understand what was going on. But he only barked.

o0o

Scar traveled to find his son. As soon as he arrived at Lior, Rose came up to him and kissed him. He was very glad to meet his son, and for the first time, smiled.

o0o

On the other side of the door, the life had gone back to normal. Envy had gone back to being himself. Some of the teachers had been fired. Kimbley wasn't caught, since he was harmless, now that the door had turned again.

Ed and Winry's relationship kept moving forward. Ran and Ling got closer by every passing day. Roy Mustang had been promoted to head of the fire department.

Izumi was considered to be a medical miracle. She never told her facts of the story. Wrath was happier every day, and he felt better at school. He didn't fight any more. No one wanted to hate him any more.

Lust and Scar started dating. Ed had left all the love she felt for him in this world, and had left all of Scar's love for Rose in the Ishbalan.

They all lived on.

o0o

"Where are we going now, brother?". Al asked.

"Well, I'm thinking to go on a family journey to Xing. All our brothers invited. I promised Ling that I would find him".

"A promise is a promise". Hohenheim said.

Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Hohenheim, Hope, Ed, Al, Winry and Pinako were inside the wagon.

Roy, Alex and Riza had came to say good bye.

The wagon started moving.

The last ones to wave were Ed and Al, very happy to be back in their home world, where everything seemed to be comlete.

"Don't kill anyone!".

"Screw you, Mustang!".

o0o

After sleeping for a couple of hours, Ed woke up to go to the bathroom. All of a sudden, the train stopped. In the megaphones attached to the wall, the voice of an old man started claiming for all the money.

Ed woke Al up, and made him climb by the side of the train. Once they were on the roof, Winry took her head out of the window.

"I know it's easy for you, but be careful!".

"Winry… Come on!". Al said.

"I have told you before!".

They kept walking.

A bunch of men climbed to the roof of the next wagon, heavily armed.

"Stay back unless you wish to get killed, pipsqueak!".

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN ICREDIBLY SMALL GERM THAT CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE?".

"WE DIDN'T SAY THAT!".

"Who are you, anyway?".

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his auto mail into a blade.

"I am the FullMetal Alchemist!".

鋼の錬金術師/FullMetal Alchemist/Hagaren Renkinjutsushi

First of all, I wanna thank GreedyGreed and Kanashii.Umi. They both helped me a little bit. It was Kanashii.Umi's idea to get Kimbley in (I did what I wanted with him) I hope you enjoyed this Fic. I felt that conqueror of Shambala was absolutely inconclusive. Nobody ended up in love with anyone (although that must have been decission of Arakawa-sensei -kneels-). I wish that you feel this is a completion to the story. I only hope it levels to what Arakawa does. As long as you liked it, I'm happy. I had a lot of fun creating this story, and I feel that the final twist I gave to Envy's plan was very good. Kanashii was right. Envy had died in Conqueror in an embarrassing way, as did Hohenheim.

I added my favourite characters from the Manga, and Invented some. I wanted some more Homunculi, and I hope you liked the ones I made up. Please, review and tell all your friends to read this fic. I'm very enthusiastic about it.

Sincerely not yours, Mine:

Leandro.


End file.
